


A Reflection of You and Me

by quicksylver28



Series: Little Black Dress - Works in Sentinel Fandom [11]
Category: The Sentinel (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: #familygoals, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, Jiang Fengmian is a Good Dad, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Romance, The Jiang kids are alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Within the Cultivation World, Wei Wuxian was called many names. The Feral of Yunmeng, The Savage of Lotus Pier, The Slayer of the Sun, The Yilling Laozou.He wore those names with his head held high, never bowing to the pressure of those who hated and feared him with the same breath. He had people who loved him. Those who knew the real Wei Ying. He'd finally come to term with the fact that there would be one name that he would never be called. Would never be whispered in his ear by a voice filled with love and tenderness.He would never be called Sentinel.Or would he?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Little Black Dress - Works in Sentinel Fandom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/306114
Comments: 49
Kudos: 209
Collections: Rough Trade Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first venture into the Untamed and i am excited. I don't know why i'm now starting to post this after July Rough Trade but i've been feeling in the editing mood. i have some chapters written but i'm going to take my time with this because November RT is just around the corner. [sweatdrop] .
> 
> Why is tagging for this fandom so hard? i had to go and search other stories for proper names and paste them. I will add tags as we go along. i really had fun with this story and am looking forward to continuing it. (after November that is) 
> 
> (bows to the readers) Please take care of me.

"Hey A-niang, A-die…" Wei Ying leaned back against the sun bleached grave marker, tucking the wine bottle that had been dangling from his fingers by a string onto the grass between his legs. "… it's been a while hasn't it? Since your Ying'er has come to visit you."

The large white stone jutted from the ground in the middle of a forest clearing, unlike anything else for miles; one side of it sheered unnaturally flat from its buried root to the towering tip by some unknown force.

It was on this flat surface that names had been lovingly and painstakingly carved, at first by a child's shaky hands but, in later years, had been re-carved until they stood in stark relief to the smooth stone. The face of it was always warm from the sun and, to him, felt like if his parents were hugging him from behind when he slumped against it.

He hitched one leg up and uncapped the wine, taking a swig. It was local fare, sweet and strong as the rich, dark berries that grew abundant across the countryside. He always bought a jug from the local tavern in Yiling on his way up to the clearing.

On his usual visits he would stay in town a while, taking time to catch up on the latest gossip and touch base with the locals. But not on days like this. Not on the days he came to visit his parents. These special days were for their little family alone. One living, two dead.

The sunlight shone through shifting gaps in the dense tree canopy, warming the small clearing and chasing away the cool shadows of the tree line. Wei Ying wiped his mouth and chin with his sleeve and leaned his head against the smooth stone, letting his eyes fall closed.

"I have so much to tell you I hardly know where to start." he chuckled, the light that warmed his smiling face was red against his eyelids. "So much gossip to share. You know how the cultivation world loves drama."

He barked a hoarse laugh and took another long swig, his chuckles eventually tapering off as the smile crumpled and fell off his face.

"I'm sorry I took so long to visit this time." His eyelids fluttered against the sting of tears and he brought the jug up to his mouth, stopping just before he drank. "I haven't been a very filial son lately but, in my defence, there's been a lot going on."

He gently set the wine back unto the grass between his legs and sighed.

"I've been keeping myself pretty busy… A-Cheng keeps grouching that I make him dizzy, running around like a headless chicken. I don't blame him. Sometimes I don't stop moving until I fall into bed at the end of the day. But I can't seem to stop."

The took a heavy swig of the wine, his throat burning despite the weakness of the alcohol. "I keep telling myself that if I keep busy, if I keep moving, keep going that maybe I could, even for a little while, forget to miss you. And maybe… maybe I won't feel so fucking torn up over the fact that there are some days when I can't remember your faces."

A cool wind fluttered the trees and brought the scent of the forest around him. The sweet crush of the local berries, the mild flirtation of wild flowers, the rich smell of old wood and the ever present stench of natural death.

"Uncle Jiang told me once that time heals but I think the truth of it is that time dulls. It steals away the sharp edges of memories and leaves just the soft emotions."

He sniffed softly to himself and took a swig from the wine.

"Unfortunately it seems to dull all the wrong things because I can still remember everything else so clearly. That day when everything changed. Our time at the Sun Palace under that sadistic bastard's thumb. Everything that happened after. Your… your deaths."

Tears dripped down his cheeks but he paid them no mind.

"And I'm scared. Scared that I'm going to lose you for a second time. That one day I won't be able to picture you clearly as you were when I was a child. That I'll be like an orphan all over again. That I'll be all alone."

He sniffed and hastily wiped his damp cheeks. "I know, I know, A-Niang. Don't linger on the bad stuff. Only think of the good things and always smile. I know."

His laugh was soft and watery but his smile persisted.

"I know that I have people who love me. And places I'm honoured to call home. And there are things that I do remember perfectly. I remember your smile, the smell of your hair. The feel of a-Die's strong shoulder against my cheek. The comfort of his arms when he held me close. I keep those memories close to my heart always. I won't let those go. I promise."

The quiet of the forest was his only answer and soon enough the jug was drained and set aside. He slouched down to lay upon the grass, threading his fingers together behind his head and staring at the trees dancing in the breeze far above him. His long, ebony hair, pulled up into an untidy ponytail and tied with a red ribbon; was fanned out around him, curling around his neck and shoulders and against his pale cheeks.

His lips, red and wet from the wine, were curled in an easy smile as he gave the lonely stone a rundown of all the salacious news he'd gathered since his last visit. Of family and sect squabbles, incredible night hunts and the awesome projects he was currently juggling. Wiling away the bittersweet time as the sun danced in dappled lights across the deep green of nature.

After all the wine was gone and the news delightfully dished, Wei Ying sat up and stretched like a cat, smacking his lip; his mouth dry from talking so much. There was a stream somewhere nearby and he followed its babbling, quenching his thirst in the cool, clear waters.

The path back to Yiling was overgrown and winding and he whistled as he meandered down the narrow dirt path, hands clasped behind his back. Under the usual cacophony of the forest there was the sound of a single human heartbeat and it made him pause for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he recognized it.

"Wen-zongzhu." He murmured with a nod and a quirked brow as he stared into the thinning treeline. "What brings you to Yiling this fine day? There was no letter announcing your arrival."

"Wei-zongzhu." Wen Xu retorted with a wry grin from his perch on a large fallen log. He flicked away the last seeds of the berries he'd picked and stood; his white and red robes immaculate in the bright sunlight. "This one is here on personal business. I have a favour to ask of the Yiling Laozou."

Wei Ying rolled his eyes at the address. "You know I hate it when you call me that Wen-xiong. How can I be a Sect Leader if there's only one person in the sect? That was just a technicality to get us all out of the tight spot we were in."

The unbonded Guide flicked his hair over his shoulder with a smirk, sidling up to where the younger man was pouting.

"Technicality or not, we worked damned hard to get the YilingWei recognized by the cultivation world and I won't have your reluctance to take on disciples rob me of the smug satisfaction I feel every time I get to rub it in some arrogant cultivator's face."

"Really? Xu-ge." Wei Ying rolled his eyes again, elbowing the other man and huffing. "You've been hanging around Wen Qing way too much. Come on, let me treat you to lunch and by treating you, I mean that you'll be paying. I'm just a poor cultivator from a struggling sect, you know. My treasury is as full as my pocket right now and that, my friend, is sadly empty."

"So you're only sect leader when it serves you? Ridiculous." Wen Xu scoffed but began walking toward town anyway. "You're lucky I need a favour or I'd buy the blandest congee ever made to feed you."

The younger man laughed, loud and carefree, his voice echoing down the path. He then turned to his long-time friend. "So, tell me about this favour you need from the Yiling Laozou. This will probably be the most privacy we'll get before we get to Yiling proper so its best we talk now and get it over with."

Wen Xu's brow furrowed. "You sure you don't want to eat first? You're always more agreeable on an full stomach."

"That depends on what you are trying to butter me up for." Wei Ying narrowed his eyes at the other man, stopping in the middle of the path. "What's in that scheming mind of yours Wen Xu? You're here in Yiling on the very day you know that I am visiting my parents' grave. You have no escort. No security. And you didn't send word ahead. I think you need to tell me what's going on."

"I was hoping to get some good food and wine in you first." The older man sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping elegantly. "But I guess I should just rip the bandage off and be over with it."

Wei Ying shuddered. "God. Now you're even sounding like Qing-jie herself. It's alarming and I don't like it."

Wen Xu chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Wei Ying's before taking a fortifying breath. He stood up straight and gave a startled Wei Ying a formal salute.

"A-Xu? What?"

"The QuishanWen is pleased to formally announce the debut of Emerging Guide Wen Qionglin to the Cultivation World at the next Discussion Conference."

Wei Ying gaped, blinking stupidly at the formal speech. "Uh.. Ok. Is it time for that already? That's great for A-Ning. But what does that have to do with…"

Wen Xu cut him off, hands still clasped in salute. "… Where he will be participating in his first Guide Searching Ceremony."

An inkling of alarm shot up Wei Ying's spine. He had a vague idea where this was going and he hated it already. He took a step back, already bringing up his hands as if to physically ward off the earnest look in his friend's eyes.

"Oh no. No no no no no no. No way."

The other man straightened up from his bow, his hands still clasped in front of him. His face was solemn and pale, his lips a thin line from his pressing them together.

"You know I can't go with him. The reputation of our Sect is still in the gutter despite the years since my father's death. Wen Qing is already going as his chaperone and neither I nor the Sect Elders dare show our faces at the Searching Ceremonies lest someone tries to sharpen their blades against our necks."

His voice went soft and pleading. "I don't want to take this from Ning-er. He's already been through so much. He deserves better than all of us."

"Oh Come on." Wei Ying groaned, flailing his arms childishly and hugging himself. "Emotional blackmail? You're too cruel."

Wen Xu pressed his final advantage ruthlessly, nudging a bit with his own Guide Essence. It wasn't exactly fair to do so with an unbonded Sentinel such as Wei Ying but he was prepared to fight a little dirty for his young cousin's chance at a good future.

"He misses you, you know? He's always asking about his Wei-Quanbei."

"You utter asshole." the younger sentinel groaned loudly and stomped his foot. "I can't believe you would use that on me. Bringing my adorable Ning-didi into this is not playing fair."

The older guide raised a curious eyebrow. "Is it working though? You'll do it. You'll escort him for us?"

Letting out a gusty sigh, Wei Ying gave in to the inevitable. "Fine." he ground out, giving the other man the evil eye. "But you will owe me so big, you know that right?"

Nodding readily, Wen Xu grinned and hooked his arm through Wei Ying's and started dragging him down the path.

"Of course. We Wens know who to pay our debts. Hell, I'll even throw in a whole case of Emperor's smile for you to drink during your stay."

Wei Ying smiled brightly then sputtered as his mind finally caught up to his friend's words. "Wait. How are you going to get Emperor's Smile all the way from Gusu? That would cost a fortune to ship to the Conference."

"About that…" The other man gave a sheepish smile, pulling Wei Ying along when he started to drag his feet. A few seconds later a loud scream echoed down the hillside, flushing the birds out of the trees and into the warm afternoon air.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE CONFERENCE IS IN FUCKING CLOUD RECCESSES? I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WEN XU!"

\-----------------------------

Wei Ying grumbled as he munched on his extra spicy chicken hot pot, the heat of it burning his mouth oh so good. "Fucking Gusu with their fucking mountain wall of rules and their fucking holier than though attitude. Uptight, prissy snobs."

"Hmmm. Language Zongzhu. We are in public after all."

Wei Ying took a deep breath, willfully swallowing down the blue streak of swear words on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he looked up through lowered lashes at the man sitting on the other side of the table.

"You know that they despise the very idea of me right? I mean, my reputation does proceed me in most cases. I probably won't even get passed the gate and then were would A-Ning and Qing-jie be?"

Taking a sip of his wine, Wen Xu nodded thoughtfully.

"I've already looked into it. There's no actual rule or doctrine that specifically bans you as a person. Also, your status as a Sect Leader, albeit technically, would make it so that to refuse you entrance would be the height of impropriety."

He then tipped his cup cheekily to his scowling companion. "And we all know that Old Man Lan would rather fall on his sword ass first than let his Sect face such a public disgrace."

Wei Ying scoffed rudely with a mouth full of chicken, shoving some rice into his mouth so that he wouldn't say something rude and distinctly uncharitable. About both the situation as a whole and about the man sitting before him.

Wen Xu pursed his lips ruefully. "Though, there will most certainly be a dozen a new rules carved into the wall after your visit, I'm afraid. So think of this as an once in a life time opportunity to enjoy yourself while you are there."

"Don't try to bribe me with mischief, Wen-shixiong." He said flatly. "I am not in the mood to be pandered to. At least wait until I've had more wine first."

Signalling to the inn keeper for two more jugs of their best local wine, Wen Xu grinned widely, a look of victory on his smug face. Wei Ying just growled and stuffed more spicy chicken in his mouth.

Ugh. Fucking Gusu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, so i'm playing fast and loose with Canon here with the world building. Somethings stay the same, somethings differ vastly but i hope i can put out a satisfying read. i'm really enjoying this story and i hope you will too. 
> 
> Also, the Jiangs are #familygoals here because our Wei Ying needs a stable and loving family dammit. Fengmian and Madame Yu sorted their shit out and their kids are happy.

The wooden floor boards of the Far Pavillion creaked as Jiang Fengmian stepped closer to the pier that jutted out unto the tranquil lake, his booted step a whisper as he walked. The air was heavy with the sweet scent of lotus blossoms and a soft breeze from across the water gave some reprieve from the sweltering Yunmeng heat.

"Ah… There you are." Jiang Fengmian smiled indulgently as he took a seat on the sun warmed wood. He dug into his sleeve and pulled out a packet of paper wrapped toasted lotus seeds, handing them over. "Sixth Shidi told A-Cheng that he saw you flying over the lake a few hours ago but nobody has seen you since then. Yanli was starting to get worried." 

Wei Ying took the packet with a murmured thanks, quickly ripping into the neat wrapping and popping a couple of the crunchy seeds into his mouth with a happy hum. They sat in comfortable silence until most of the seeds were gone, and as he was shaking out the ones stuck in the creases, he sent a curious side glance at his uncle.

"How did you know where I'd be?" he asked softly, tossing the last of the seeds into his open mouth.

The older Sect Leader took in the slouched form of the young man beside him, stripped down to his pants and under robes, the fabric sticking to his still damp skin. His long ebony hair lay flat against his back, soaking through his clothes as it dried in the muggy afternoon air. He was barefoot and lounging against the pier, his clothes folded neatly and set aside along with his sword Subian and his dizi Chequing.

"You always come to the Far Pavilion to think when you are upset. And for you to come home to Yunmeng and not greet your Jiejie immediately, something has to troubling your mind." 

Fengmian hummed and looked out unto the placid surface of the lake around them, the crystal clear waters covered in a blanket of lotus plants for miles, the brilliant white and pale pink blossoms dotting the verdant leaves like stars in the night sky. He adjusted his sleeves with a smile, reaching over to gently place his hand on the younger man's head. 

"And like every other child of Yunmeng, you love Lake Diving and have always done it when you have heavy thinking to do." 

Wei Ying drew up one knee and hugged it, leaning into the comforting touch with a deep, heartfelt sigh; his voice a murmur. "You know me so well, Shushu."

"Oh A-Ying, I've known you when you were no more than a sparkle in your father's eye. A twinkle in your mother's mischievous smile." Fengmian chuckled, patting Wei Ying's head tenderly. "I may not have met you until you were eleven years old but I have known you your entirely life."

With a soft, wounded noise, Wei Ying slumped over and lay curled on his side, resting his head unto the older man's thigh. Fengmian just continued to pet his hair, steadily ignoring the fact that his robes were slowly getting soaked.

"Do you want to talk about what had you so troubled?" 

The young sentinel shook his head, pressing his face into his uncle's thigh. 

"Not yet. Maybe later?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

They sat like that for a while, each keeping their own thoughts as the sun dipped lower in the brilliant sky and the warm waters of the vast lake before them slowly started to cool. Wei Ying just let himself breathe, losing himself in the warmth of the wood below him, the pungent smell of blossoms floating along the water, the soft caress of the breeze along his damp skin, the smell of spice and ink that was uniquely his uncle.

These things anchored him. They anchored his senses. They were familiar, comforting, safe. They were all the things that stood for home. 

In the years since his adoption into the Jiang Clan, he'd made many a happy memory of warm sunny days and sweet fragrant nights, splashing and playing with his adopted siblings and the other disciples; training, picking and eating lotus seeds and helping on the boats when harvest time came. He and Jiang Cheng especially loved floating at the bottom of the lake, looking up at the dappled sunlight as it danced through the swaying lotus stalks.

Whenever he was feeling particularly restless or on edge, Wei Ying would dive deep, his hair loose and curling around his neck and shoulders as he watched the plants above him sway and dance. It was like a world upon itself and he the only inhabitant. 

The lake had always provided a comforting buffer to his enhanced senses, giving him brief and welcome reprieve when the world around him became too much. Surrounded by the cool, calm waters with nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat and the dance of light through lotus leaves, he would hold his breath and let himself sink to the bottom.

He'd been so unsettled since his departure from Yiling. He'd already been off kilter from spending the morning at his parents' grave and then for Wen Xu to ambush him and ask such a favour, had thrown him off even more. 

He hadn't even stuck around in the small bustling town as he usually would to touch base with the locals. Even though he liked to tell everyone and their brother that his sect was a sect of one, he took his title as Yiling Laozu seriously, always taking time to check in with the vendors in the market, the grannies gossiping on the corner and the children playing in the streets.

But that day he'd needed time and solitude to settle himself and really think things through, so he'd gone to the place where he always went when he was troubled and wanted to be alone; bypassing usual courtesy by flying directly to the pier, not dismounting and entering by the main port as was expected.

No wonder his Jiejie had been worried.

The Far Pavillion was also a place where he found it easier to think. Floating in the cool depths, cradled by water, he could let himself drift along with no company but his jumbled thoughts. 

He'd been turning Wen Xu's request over and over in his mind since he'd seen the man off to Quishan after their meal. Even though Wei Ying had demanded a full meal and extra bottles of wine, it hadn't taken much buttering up to him to agree to do it anyway. 

He loved A-Ning and thought of the guide like a little brother. Ever since that time so long ago when a young Wei Ying had been at his lowest and a trembling hand had placed a cool, comforting cloth on his fever hot forehead. Since he'd opened his dry and aching eyes and seen a frightened yet determined face above his, big brown eyes filled with concern and kindness.

Since he'd felt those soft hands clasp his cold and clammy ones while a solemn Wen Qing tried her best to use her amateur medical skills to tend to the whip marks on Wei Ying's back. 

Since that soft voice told him in halting words, as he fell into a fitful slumber, a child's story about a tricksy little fox who'd talked a tortoise out of its shell. 

Since the frail and painfully shy latent guide had tried his best to comfort a slowly healing sentinel in distress as Wei Ying cried into the thin mattress through a haze of pain. 

Wen Ning had made a fierce and loyal friend of him that day, showing a bitter and broken Wei Ying the truth that not all Wens were bad. That they were not all like the cruel and inhumane Wen Rouhan. That they did not all deserve to burn in a thousand hells for what had been done to Wei Ying… what had been taken from him so painfully.

Wen Ning, and in turn Wen Qing and Wen Xu had become his family, just like the Jiangs had. Just like his parents had been. And Wei Ying was one who would do anything for his family. The living and the dead.

Still, now that he had the chance to step back and really think about what he'd agreed to, the stark reality of the situation was finally rearing its ugly head. 

Fucking Cloud Recesses. Shit. 

It seemed that, while he wasn't paying attention, a whole bundle of his fucked up memories and long standing neuroses had wrapped themselves up neatly in the very idea of the Lan Sect's beautiful mountain home. 

It wasn’t the physical place itself that was the problem. Well, the whole problem. Their whole self-righteous, holier than thou attitude had never endeared them to him in the first place. No, it was what they represented that had rubbed him the wrong way since the very beginning. 

Gusu had come to stand for the whole of the cultivation world's disapproval and disgust for everything involving one Wei Wuxian, at the head of which was the stern face of Lan Quiren. He still shuddered at the memory at the man's strident voice, protesting loudly at young Wei Ying's placement at anywhere that wasn't the deepest, darkest hole, to be left there and forgotten like some shameful clan secret. 

It was like the man hadn't even cared that he'd been a traumatised eleven year old who just been through the worst kind of hell. All the Elder Lan had cared about was that Wei Ying had lost control of his sentinel spirit with a vicious ferocity that hadn't been witnessed or spoken of in anything but dusty old archives and half-forgotten legends.

All of his feelings from that time still felt like rusty wires tangled with jagged glass, sharp and scraping against his insides. Old blood that seeped slow poison that could not be expelled but only swallowed, bitter and acrid. 

He rubbed a hand against the ache in his chest, taking a deep breath and losing himself in the sweet perfume of lotus flowers in full bloom, the warmth of the wooden pier he was curled up on and the steady heartbeat of his uncle as he ran his fingers through Wei Ying's hair.

These sensations grounded him, anchoring him to the always welcoming heart of Lotus Pier and reminding that the pain of the past was gone. That he had a home and people who loved him for who he truly was. The rest of the Cultivation World's opinions didn't matter. 

Besides, there was no use in dwelling on such things. They were of the past and wallowing in bad memories had never served him. What mattered now was figuring out how he was going to survive spending an entire week in the last place on earth he wanted to be.

He pressed his nose into his shushu's robes and took a deep breath, letting it out before turning to face the man. Fengmian cupped his cheek tenderly and Wei Ying gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you for sitting with me. I really needed that."

A calloused thumb caressed his cheek, tenderly wiping away a tear drop that had gathered in the corner of his startlingly grey eyes. 

"For you, A-Ying. I will always be here."

\---------------------------------

The sound of a spoon falling into the bowl of Yanli's famous Lotus and Pork Rib soup was loud in the sudden silence of the family dinner table.

"You want to what?"

Wei Ying's own spoon was paused in front of his open mouth as he looked up at a frowning Madam Yu. He flashed a glance to the spreading soup stain on her sleeve and the small purple sparks coming from her clenched fist before setting his own utensil down carefully. A look to the others sitting at the table provided no aid, their faces also frozen in stunned surprise. 

"Wei Wuxian!" Madame Yu's voice was strident in the empty hall and never failed to make him sit up straighter, his full attention back to her. 

Even though she'd mellowed a lot towards him throughout the years as Wei Ying had grown into his father's stature and looks, dispelling all rumours of an illicit affair and illegitimate child; she was still as demanding of him as she was of any disciple. 

Thankfully, he knew that her severe nature covered up a heart that loved just as fiercely and that despite the epic rows that had rattled the very foundations of Lotus Pier when Fengmian had first brought him home, she accepted and loved Wei Ying in her own way.

He quickly swallowed his mouthful of soup and tried hot to hunch his shoulders under her unblinking glare. 

"I will be escorting Wen Qionglin to the next Discussion Conference for his debut and Guide Searching Ceremony."

A heavy pause followed, broken only by a scowling Jiang Cheng. 

"The fuck?" he shook his head in disbelief as Fengmian could only blink and mutter about language half-heartedly. "You… who swore never to set foot in another Discussion Conference since the one father brought you home from… are going to attend one? And not only that… you'll be going with a fucking Wen?"

Before he could get even more worked up, Jiang Yanli placed a hand on his arm, calming him down instantly and leaving him fuming in silence as he glared at Wei Ying.

"I think that A-Cheng may be upset because of your sudden change of heart. When both he and I were having our debuts, you were the only one who didn't attend because you believed that the Searching Ceremonies were 'an atrocious and outdated form of sanctioned tradition' and that you would have no part in it."

Her voice was steady but her eyes looked as hurt as Jiang Cheng's open expression. Wei Ying's heart twisted for them. He nodded solemnly.

"First of all, I really do believe that the Ceremonies are an atrocious and outdated form of sanctioned tradition that only politicizes the natural selection of Sentinels and Guides and I want no part in it."

"But you'd go with a Wen?" Jiang Cheng growled, looking away as he blinked rapidly. 

Wei Ying's heart hurt too see how deeply his decision was affecting his family and felt an instinctual need to comfort them all. He reached over the table and took his siblings' hands, clasping them tight as he looked into their wide and vulnerable eyes. 

"My feelings about the ceremonies were only part of the reason why I didn't come to your debuts. It wasn't even the biggest part, it was just easier to let that be the reason. The rest of it is much harder to explain."

"A-Xian." Yanli squeezed his hand and nodded encouragingly. "Please. You can tell us."

Both Fengmian and Madame Yu were solemn and Wei Ying took to deep breath to fortify himself for the conversation to come. 

"Before Shushu brought me home. Before he was allowed too, things had gotten really bad. I don't remember much except the long meetings standing in the middle of a large room as people quarrelled and shouted around me. They were arguing of what they wanted to do with me. How they wanted to use me."

He shuddered at the memory and felt A-Cheng's other hand come to close around his in support.

"Some of them wanted a Feral on a leash. I remembered hearing those words exactly. They thought of me as a beast. An animal. I was a sentinel but I wasn't human anymore. I was a thing. 

They discussed getting a guide to control me but even the most ruthless of them balked at the thought of tying a guide to me. They wondered if my rage would drive the poor guide mad and they pitied whomever I would eventually bond with."

He swallowed the nausea that was bubbling in his throat. 

"It may have been just a few of them talking but the place was full of sentinels and guides, the cream of the cultivation world; and none of them said a word against it."

"A-Xian." Fengmian sounded gutted, his face aghast. 

"It's ok, Shushu." Wei Ying gave him a shaky smile. "You were already fighting so hard for me to come home with you. You couldn't have done anything about it without risking losing me to an even worse fate. I understand."

The older man covered his eyes with a trembling hand, his shoulders slumping as his wife hugged him gently to her side. A-Cheng and A-Li were both openly weeping now, their hands gripping his tightly as Wei Ying soldiered on.

"A-jie, your debut was barely a year later and A-Cheng's soon after that. You both were so happy and proud to have presented so young and with such strong spirits that I didn't want to ruin either occasion."

He gave them a quelling look when they both started to protest. "You know that if I went with you that sooner or later I would have pulled the wrong kind of attention. Even on my best behaviour, my reputation would have stained the whole event and shamed the Jiang Clan."

"I see." Madame Yu looked thoughtful, her arms still around her husband as she looked as Wei Ying with a contemplative look in her eye. "Thank you… for thinking of my children."

"Mother!" Jiang Cheng sputtered but went silent with a look from the older woman, ducking his head with a fierce scowl.

Wei Ying could only nod, his throat tight with emotions at the woman's sincere acknowledgement. 

"But how is it different now?" Yanli asked, having composed herself. "You just said that you still hate the whole thing."

"This time I won't be going as Wei Ying, Jiang Sect Disciple but as Wei Wuxian, Yiling Laozu. I'll be able to do and say things that won't automatically be seen as reflecting badly on Lotus Pier."

Wei Ying gave a helpless shrug. "I also won't have people trying to force Jiang- Zongzhu in the precarious position of trying to 'rein me in' or 'keep me in check. There will be a lot of sect business being decided at the conference and Lotus Pier needs to be able to hold its own against the other clans without compromise."

"But why a Wen?" Jiang Cheng was like a dog with a bone.

"Come on, A-Cheng. You know Wen Ning. You've met him and spent time with him. You know what a good person he is and how talented he is as a Guide."

Wei Ying pulled on his brother's hand, making the young man look him in the eye. "He deserves a debut like any other cultivator. Would you deny him his own Searching Ceremony?"

"I guess not." Jiang Cheng still pouted. "Why you though? Why can't his Sect Leader do it? Why can't his sister? You're not even clan."

Wei Ying bit back a frown, exhaling sharply through his nose.

"Wen Qing is already going as his Chaperone, she can't go as his Sponsor as well and we all know how the cultivation world still feels about Wen Xu. To them he's nothing but a Wen-dog and his father's son even though he's worked so hard to rebuild QuishanWen's reputation according to Wen Mao's original doctrines."

He resisted the urge to spit at the mention of Wen Rouhan, swallowing heavily as he pushed the memory of that cruel sadistic smile, those harsh, burning eyes. That rotten bastard had been in hell for years and still his shadow stretched like a taint over their lives. 

"He needs a Sponsor that can stand for him and make sure that his debut goes smoothly and that his introduction to the Cultivation World begins in good stead. Wen Qing can only do so much as his sister and Chaperone. He'll need someone to negotiate with other clans if his Search proves fruitful."

He shrugged. "I might not be able to fully negotiate a Bonding but I can stand for him until they visit Quishan to meet with his actual Sect Leader. It's a formality yes, but it's a necessary one."

Finally Jiang Cheng acquiesced, thought he still looked upset about it. Yanli was already smiling and Madam Yu was nodding in approval. He felt a warm hand come to rest on his shoulder.

His uncle gave him a comforting squeeze, his eyes shining brightly and Wei Ying was able to breath a bit easier. He looked at his family, not by blood but by choice and felt an overflowing of love for them all. Grinning, he gently nudged at his half-filled bowl.

"Awww. The soup has gone cold. A-jie!… your Xianxian wants hot soup."

Yanli giggled behind her sleeves while Jiang Cheng scoffed loudly, the tense atmosphere utterly dispersed.

"Heat up your own soup, lazy!" 

"Don't worry Xianxian-didi, A-jie will heat up the soup just for you."

"Yay, Jiejie!"

"Hn. Lazy!"

\--------------------------- 

Nightfall found him sitting next to his shidi, their pants rolled up as they dangled their bare feet in the water. The moon hung low over the lake, lotus buds and blossoms all but glowing like lights over the still waters. 

There was a heady smell of rich berry wine in the air as they shared the few bottles that Wei Ying had made Wen Xu buy for him in Yiling. He'd taken a good few of them back to Yunmeng in a quaquin pouch, believing that such good wine was best when shared with a friend.

Fireflies buzzed low over the lake, their little golden lights hovering over the open blooms and up into the majestic cherry blossom trees that towered over them. The place looked magical, like something out of an ancient love story or dreamscape.

Wei Ying let his head fall back, pouring the fragrant dark wine into his mouth and savouring the taste. Next to him Jiang Cheng drank from his own bottle in silence.

"I still don't like it. But I can accept it." he finally said, wiping his chin with his sleeve. "I guess I always thought that you would stay by my side when I became Sect Leader, like your father did for mine. But I realize now that that was a child's dream."

"A-Cheng…"

"No. Let me finish. This is hard enough." the other man held up his hand. "I thought that it would be the best way to keep you with me. But you can't cage a phoenix and love it for what it is at the same time."

He took another swig of wine. 

"Holding on too tight would just make you slip out of my fingers all the faster. When dad brought you home, you were so hurt and fragile. Even though you were older than me, you needed me. I was like the big brother and it made me happy to know that as a sentinel I could protect you from the world."

"But now you've grown and you're so strong. So powerful and you love so fiercely that your heart is big enough for more than just Yunmeng. For you to turn around the very Sect that was responsible for what you went through shows a capacity for love and forgiveness that I'm not sure I can ever match."

"Fuck… " he scoffed. "You even made Sect Leader before me. And shut up about it being only a technicality. Disciples or no, you're still the fucking Yiling Laozu and those people really love you."

Jiang Cheng sighed heavily and leaned back on his hands. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I may not have you as a right hand man but I do have you as a brother and best friend and that good enough for me. This will always be your home and I will always be your didi."

Wei Ying's eyes shone as he gave his brother a sly grin, leaning over to bump shoulders. "Does this mean that my little chengcheng will start calling me his shixiong?"

"Tch. Not a fucking chance."

Wei Ying laughed, loud and carefree, the sound of it echoing across the flower covered lake.

"You should. I'm going to need it when I get to the Conference. It's bad enough that I have to tolerate the insipid conversation and ruthless politicking but I have to do it under the literal mountain of rules that is Cloud Recesses."

Jiang Cheng barked a harsh laugh.

"You at Gusu? With all those rules. Ok. All my anger at you has been officially replaced with pity. I am definitely going to attend this year if for nothing else but to make fun of you the entire time."

"Awww, A-Cheng." Wei Ying gripped at his chest in mock despair. "You're too cruel. Just for that I won't share my emperor's smile with you when we get there."

"There's no alcohol allowed in Cloud Recesses." 

"That's too fucking bad." He curled his lip in complete disgust. "Wen Xu already promised me a case and I aim to drink it all before the week is up."

"Hn. Good Luck with that. You may just need the whole case to get you through it."

Wei Ying flopped unto the deck with a pained groan. 

"God, you're right. This is going to be a nightmare."

"Hey, I bet they'll at least a hundred more rules by the time you're done with the place."

"En. Wen Xu said the same thing."

"Well, he's smart for a Wen-dog."

A sigh. "A-Cheng."

"Ok. Ok Fine. Great minds think alike."

"Better."

"I'm still going to make fun of you though."

"I'm ok with that. Just don't let me kill anyone. I have a feeling that my patience is going to be sorely tried."

"Don’t worry, Ying-ge. I got your back."

"Hey. A-Cheng?"

"Hm."

"Thank you, you know. For everything."

"En. That's what brothers are for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying is referring to Jiang Yanli as A-jie and not Shijie because he sees her truly as a sister in a familial sense and not one of him being adjacent to the family as a servant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I love me some Wens and really love the relationships Wei Ying has developed with certain people in his life. All the fluff to combat all the angst in their shared past.

Wei Ying nodded genially to the guards on the parapets as he plodded through the huge carved gates of Nightless City. Astride his faithful donkey, Lil' Apple, and whistling a cherry tune; he let himself get lost in the hustle and bustle of the main boulevard.

The day was sunny with a cloudless blue sky as per the usual in the Qishan capital. The wide paved street rang with the sounds and delicious smells of vendors hawking their goods. Old men gossiped and laughed around small wooden tables over wine and rousing games of MaJong and Go. 

Children ran and played, ducking in between buildings and people, long coloured streamers flying behind them from hands held high. Pretty young ladies tittered and glided along in their beautifully embroidered dresses, their smiling faces hidden behind ornately painted fans.

Wei Ying smiled at how lively the place looked. Just ten years ago Qishan was a vastly different place. Years of oppression and tyranny at the hands of the former sect leader had left the capital almost a ghost town. People had been loathed to leave their homes for fear of being snatched up off the street by the roving bands of Sun Palace guards.

The old bastard had a penchant for filling his torture dungeons with whomever caught his fancy on any particular day.

After his defeat and consequent death, the sect had floundered for a while. Wen Xu has been a young guide, force online by trauma and the only one that had stood between his down trodden people and the slavering jaws of the rest of the Cultivation World. 

They'd come so close, so many times, to seeing the whole of Qishan divvied up and absorbed into the surrounding sects like the spoils of war.

But the Wens had persevered and in the ten years or so since the old bastard had breathed his last cursed breath, they'd managed to build something better than they had before.

Buildings had been rebuilt and painted in bright colours upon which artists rendered gorgeous murals. New gardens and trees had been planted and were maintained by the local people, bringing a bit of nature to the previously drab streets. 

Rows and rows of artists stalls and stores lined one of the main sections of the city, turning it into a real artisanal market; their exquisite goods displayed proudly for locals and visitors alike. Just so their medical quarter boasted apothecaries, clinics and special medicine markets that teamed with healers and students both local and foreign.

Wen Xu had been the one to pull their economy back up from its depths, turning them away from mining and weapons building and back towards artistry and medical innovations; rebuilding a reputation of expert mastery in their fields and bringing in a steady flow of wealth and visitors to the city.

It was funny how people liked to spit on the so called Wen-dogs but bought their glass sculptures, painted fans and tapestries happily. People who would simper and beg for Wen healing cures and tinctures but hiss behind their backs afterwards.

Hypocrites. He scoffed softly to himself, petting his donkey absently. The soft clear chime of his Yunmeng bell hanging from his belt helped to clear his mind from his darker thoughts and he smiled at the sound, warmth blooming in his chest.

Wen Xu greeted him personally at the Palace of Sun and Flames, smiling warmly as one of his disciples led the lucky donkey away for what Wei Ying was sure would be a feast of the apples that grew plentiful in the rejuvenated Qishan Orchards. 

There was a reason why Lil' Apple loved coming to visit, after all and, luckily for her, she would be staying in the sect for the duration of the visit. 

"Come, let me show you what we've prepared." the older guide hustled him through the great hall and through a series of corridors to the private family wing. Wei Ying's usual room when he stayed was a hubbub of activity. 

"Wei-quanbei!" 

Wei Ying looked up from where he'd been discussing the logistics of the trip with Wen Xu to see a young man rushing towards him down the long hallway, his red and white robes fluttering as he came. 

"A-Ning!" The sentinel grinned at the young guide, quirking a teasing eyebrow. "… or should I formally salute you as Wen-gongzi now?"

The graceful youth flushed bright pink, his pale skin heating as he ducked his head shyly. "Ah, ah Wei-zongzu, please don't tease."

Wei Ying's laugh echoed through the corridor, making Wen Xu roll his eyes in fond exasperation as the disciples hustling in the background paused mid-step then went about their business, accustomed by now to his raucous outbursts.

Before Wen Ning's face could spontaneously combust from embarrassment, they finally entered the room and Wei Ying got thoroughly distracted by the fine robes laid out on the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he stared.

The formal robes were a stunning black with red accents, his own personal colours. The fabric was luxurious to the touch and delicately embroidered with little tumbling foxes, the tips of their tails stitched in burnt ochre to an ombre effect. 

The red under robes were silky soft with a sheer red overlay that looked like it would float as he walked and the belt was beaded with tiny beads of jet. It was a true masterpiece and the sight of it left him speechless.

He'd never had anything like this. He'd never felt the need for them. Never had a place to wear such things as this. Even his YunmengJiang robes nice enough but they were nothing like this. These were Sect Leader Robes. These were YilingWei robes.

"I… I can't accept this." he whispered hoarsely. "It's too much."

"Think of it as a thank you." Wen Xu's hand was warm on his elbow. "For everything you've done for us. For what you have agreed to do for A-Ning. You deserve this, A-Xian."

Wei Ying's smile was watery and wide as he blinked back tears, leaning his weight against the other man for a brief moment before rallying himself with a weak chuckle.

Sometimes, in his heart of hearts, he'd wished that he and Wen Xu were compatible as a pair. It would make so many things so much easier. But alas, they just weren't as a sentinel and guide. A fact that they had both accepted a long time ago. 

Wen Ning was all too happy to show him the trunk full of clothes and other accoutrements that they had prepared for the trip, from a full formal wardrobe, gifts for the hosts of the Conference, pouches of silver and gold for expenses and other random knick knacks that could prove useful.

"We've been preparing for this for a long time." Wen Xu admitted softly as they left the noisy room to stroll through a quiet private courtyard. "The future of the QishanWen depends on making sure that Wen Ning debuts properly and finds a good match."

He shook his head bitterly. "The bloodline of the main Wen branch will end with me. The line of Wen Rouhan has become a stain on our Clan and has been all but damned in the eyes of the world and rightly so."

His hands fiddled with the edge of his sleeves, slim fingers clenched over the intricate red embroidery until his knuckles turned white. One of the only signs he ever gave of being upset.

"We need to trim the dead branches in order for the new growth to have a chance to thrive. Both A-Ning and A-Qing are from a branch family but they are still descended directly from Wen Mao and that is enough for make them both my heirs."

Wei Ying hummed thoughtfully, his hands coming up to grasp those tense fingers until they finally relaxed and turned a healthy pink once more. It was the only comfort he could give his friend. Sect decisions were Wen Xu's alone to bear and all Wei Ying could do was lend a listening ear and a supporting shoulder. 

He did have a question though. "What about Wen Qing? She's older and has already debuted. I thought that the elder would have been clamouring for her to be first choice for sect leader?"

The Guide gave a rueful smile as the thought of his adorable young cousins. "Unfortunately Wen Qing is only interested in furthering her medical mastery and has no tolerance for politics. She also has utterly no interest in leading the clan and has made that clear to the elders, loudly and violently, on more than one occasion. So it all falls on little A-Ning, I'm afraid."

Wei Ying titled his head, curious. "And what if he bonds with a high ranking sentinel from another clan?"

Wen Xu frowned thoughtfully, "That won't change anything. Unless his sentinel is a Sect Leader themselves, it's non-negotiable. Wen Quionglin will be the Sect Leader that brings the QishanWen back to what it is truly meant to be."

"And you?" Wei Ying paused, turning to face his friend with a concerned look. "You're really going to step down?"

The other man laughed, flicking his hair gracefully over one shoulder. "Don't worry. It won't be for a few years yet. Ning'er is still young and he has much to learn. When the time finally comes, I'll be glad to step aside and be a wizened old advisor. Maybe settle in a house in the country side and work on my glassblowing."

Wei Ying barked a laugh. "You, a wizened old advisor? You're barely twenty five. You would be the youngest Clan Elder in the history of Qishan."

They were still laughing when Wen Qing strode boldly into the courtyard and greeted him with a formal salute.

"Wei Wuxian." 

He smirked and saluted her back. "Wen Qing."

Even though she preferred to keep their behaviour towards each other cordial, he knew that she really saw him as a bratty little brother who couldn't be trusted to keep himself alive. Hell, she'd patched up his dumbass after doing stupid shit enough times to have an accurate read on him. 

"We need to go over the etiquette required for the conference and the ceremony. I won't have you ruining this for my didi with your smart mouth and utter disregard for courtesy!"

"Aww Qing-jie." he clutched at his chest. "How you wound me. It's a good thing you’re a world renowned doctor who can bring me back to life after such a deep cut.�  
"Tch. Brat." she muttered darkly as Wen Xu chuckled behind his sleeve.

"Come now, dear cousin. At least let the man have a meal. He's just journeyed all the way here from Yunmeng on a donkey."

Wei Ying bobbed his head in eager agreement. "And it's not fair. While Lil' Apple is off getting nice and fat on delicious Qishan apples, I'm so hungry for your famous Hot Wings that my stomach is about to turn inside out. Do you hear that grumble? Oh great Doctor Wen, do you have a cure for what ails this poor cultivator?"

"Yes. This." she smirked and pulled out her ever present acupuncture needles, making both men wince and take a step back in tandem. "Come here and let this good doctor heal you."

The Sentinel's eyes went wide as he backed up a few swift steps. "Uh. No. that's okay. I'm totally fine. You don't need those I swear."

Wen Qing just kept advancing, a grin spreading across her face as the needles gleamed in the light. Wei Ying backed up step for step, his hands raised and waving as if trying to ward them off physically.

"Hey. I thought we were going to eat. You know I'm going to need my strength. We have a long journey ahead of us and you need me at my best right? There's no need for the needles right? Wen Qing? Wen Qing!"

Wen Xu could only watch and laugh as Wei Ying ran away screaming, a cackling Wen Qing chasing after him.

\----------------------- 

They travelled to Gusu by sword, a small delegation made up of Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning, Wen Qing and Fourth Uncle with an attendant for each of them. Eight in total. 

In days of old, the Wen Conference Delegation would sometimes number up to thirty cultivators, along with servants and retinue. Those days were long gone. Since then, QishanWen's status had been reduced to that of a Minor Sect and their privileges reduced accordingly.

Even though many thought that the reduced status would serve to rub dirt in the faces of the arrogant Wen, Wen Xu had seen it as a chance to start anew. They had already seceded most of the outlaying lands that Wen Rouhan had grabbed during his quest for power above all, and where the descendants of those original clans could not be found to reclaim their heritage, the four remaining Major Sects had divvied the spoils up for themselves. That left a smaller and much more manageable territory for Wen Xu to manage and protect.

Wei Ying had always thought the agreement the new Sect Leader had been pressured into signing had been utter bullshit. Most of the people who had been directly wronged by the bastard were dead and those who'd survived had deserved those so-called reparations more than the Great Sects did.

Thankfully, Jiang Fengmian had thought to negotiate for Yiling on Wei Wuxian's behalf even though he'd had to couch it as being for Yunmeng or he would have been firmly rebuffed. Back then no one then had believed that a mere beast could own land, much less manage a territory.

Fucking hypocrites. 

Sword travel was the quickest way to get to Gusu without announcing their presence along the way as they needed to keep their identities concealed until the very last minute. Much of their plans depended on no one being prepared for Wei Ying to show up at Gusu, Wens in tow.

People were instantly suspicious of the white and red robes of the Wen Sect and travelling by horse and carriage would only invite trouble and spread the word of their journey.

Besides, despite the peoples of Yungmeng, Yiling and Qishan knowing Wei Ying well and accepting him happily, the rest of the Sect Territories still told wildly exaggerated stories of the Feral of Yunmeng, the Savage Sentinel, the Slayer of the Sun. Wei Wuxian, The Beast of Yiling. 

Common folk and cultivators alike still cowered with fear at word of him, flinching away when they saw his signature red ribbon or recognized Chequing at his waist. His family and friends often fretted over it but Wei Ying had long come to expect such reactions, brushing most of it off with an indifferent smile. 

All that mattered was that his family loved him and knew him for who he was. 

Fuck everyone else.

They stopped sparingly to camp in the forests, their luggage and supplies carried by the attendants on an ornate pinyin. The hand held carriage had been expertly carved and lined with exquisitely embroidered silk as it had double duty of being used to formally bring A-Ning into the Searching Ceremony.

Their last stop before Cloud Recesses itself was Caiyi Town, a lovely little city near a lakeside. They arrived at the Inn late enough to avoid most people, ordering a late dinner and heading straight to sleep. They had an early day ahead.

As Wei Ying lay in his bed, a welcome change from blankets over hard ground; his mind swirled with thoughts and emotions. He was in Gusu. Tomorrow he would be entering Cloud Recesses for the first time in his life.

He'd been this close a few times, sometimes wandering too far on his various rogue night hunts. Twice he'd journeyed along with Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli, helping escort them to their Cultivation Studies. Both times he'd never gone passed Caiyi, always seeing the Lan Sect's mountain home from a distance.

But tomorrow he was going to step through the gates, walk passed the Wall of Discipline with its carved rules and step right up to Lan Quiren's stunned and scowling face.

A wide and wicked grin spread across his face at the very thought of it. Maybe if he was lucky he would see the man on the edges of Qi Deviation. Maybe even see him spit up some blood. That would give him great satisfaction.

The rose early the next morning, sharing a quiet breakfast together, all of their minds focussed on the upcoming days. After a meal of hearty and warm congee and delicious Qishan grown tea they'd brought with them; they parted ways to get ready.

Fourth Uncle came, along with two of the attendants, to get Wei Ying dressed for the welcoming ceremony while Wen Qing attended to her brother. 

The older man kept the mood light, telling funny anecdotes that made even the attendants titter behind their sleeves. Wei Ying was grateful for that, his nerves thrumming along under his skin. 

This first formal outfit was not an ornate as the one Wen Xu had showed him but it was still impressive in itself, perfect for making a grand entrance into the Discussion Conference. 

His robes were a dark green this time instead of black but the colour was deep enough that it only glimmered when hit by light. A beautiful abstract wave and wing pattern sprawled across the silk, making it look like rippling waters as he moved. 

His sleeves were tucked into intricately woven leather gauntlets threaded through with gold thread. Thick enough to protect him in a fight but innocuous enough to seem harmless.

There was a gold head piece in the same fox theme, set with rubies for eyes. Fourth Uncle took his time combing Wei Ying's long hair into an elaborate hairstyle, even weaving his trademark red ribbon into the whole thing.

"Wow. You actually look like people." Wen Qing mused as they came together in the hallway. She was dressed in a lovely white and red outfit, with flowing sleeves and elegant embroidery. She looked stunning with her hair was done up in an elaborate head piece, her make-up was expertly applied. 

Wei Ying just rolled his eyes at her smirking face, choosing instead to smile widely as her brother drew near. He gave a perfectly executed bow, much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Wen-gongzi. This one respectfully greets you and wishes you success on this day and days to come."

The young guide flushed bright red but managed to return the salute. "T…thank you, Wei-quanbei. This one ap… appreciate your well wishes."

Wen Ning looked almost ethereal with his slender frame and wide, guileless eyes. His formal sect robes seemed to float around him and his hair had been brushed until it shone. He also had a gold hair piece and carried an ornately carved fan hanging from his slender wrist. 

Wei Ying stepped forward and braced his hands on the youth's arms, giving him a warm smile. 

"Hey, take a deep breath with me. Did you meditate this morning?"

Wen Ning nodded, ducking his head shyly before straightening his shoulders and meeting Wei Ying's eyes. The sentinel hummed as he gave the boy's shoulders a comforting squeeze. 

"I know you're nervous. This is a big deal for you. Things are going to get a bit crazy for us this week and you're going to hear a lot of bullshit from the other clans for being a Wen."

He could see Wen Qing frowning from the corner of his eyes but even she couldn't dispute the truth of his words. He continued.

"You've completed your training and you are a talented and skilled guide in your own right and I am honoured to call you my friend."

Wen Ning looked ready to expire on the spot but Wei Ying needed to say what was in his heart.

"I want you to do one thing for me. I want you to be yourself at the conference. Let your sister and I handle the rest, that's what we're here for. Our duties as Chaperone and Sponsor are honours that we gladly accept and we are going to make sure that no harm will come to you. Can you do that? Can you be the sweet A-Ning we all love in the face of such negatively? "

"I… I will do my best, Wei-shixiong." Wen Ning nodded enthusiastically, his eyes shining bright and his face flushed pink. He was so adorable Wei Ying wanted to pinch his cheeks. Thankfully he restrained himself or Wen Qing would have put his ass in a sling.

He looked over to the her and she nodded resolutely, her determined expression mirrored in the rest of their small group. Wei Ying let a grin spread on his face, love and pride blooming in his chest at the sight.

"Ok then. Let's do this. Cloud Recesses here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

Wei Ying paused at the base of the long staircase to the gates of Cloud Recesses and took a deep breath. Looking up at the majestic mountain shrouded in mist, he felt so small and insignificant against such a titan; and for a split second, he balked at the daunting task that lay ahead.

But that feeling lasted only half a heartbeat as the sounds of the Wens shuffling behind him bolstered his resolve. His lips curled in a small, impish smile. 

"Ok people, before we go on, just remember one thing…" 

He spun on his heel sharply and looked back to where the rest of the delegation stood in in neat formation, all of their attention on him.

"… no matter what happens today, we will be having dinner at the inn tonight so try not to die from the super bland food they serve at the Welcoming Banquet ok? I've heard GusuLan cuisine tastes like rabbit food boiled in the worst medicine and I've been force fed enough of that stuff by Qing-jie to know what I'm talking about." 

He shuddered and gestured to the quaqin pouch hanging next to his Yunmeng Bell and the carved onyx token given to him by Wen-Zongshu. 

"If it gets to be too much, I have some spices here that you can sneak ok? Don't despair. Your Wei-daxiong is here to help you."

Fourth Uncle choked into his sleeve as Wen Qing's eyes narrowed dangerously, her mouth pressed into a thin white line.

"Wei. Wuxian." she all but growled, slapping at his arm. 

But Wei Ying only grinned at her, his job at dispelling the building tension a success. Poor Wen Ning had been starting to look a little green around the gills. Now he was flushed from trying to stifle his giggles, his shoulders relaxed.

They'd left two of the disciples back at the inn to guard the rooms and their belongings as they were not being hosted within the Lan compound itself. Only the major clans and the more important minor clans got that privilege. The rest of the attendees had to find their own lodgings within Caiyi Town or, if they were too poor of too late to find rooms; set up camp on the outskirts.

Luckily, Wen Xu was a fucking master at thinking ahead and had booked them rooms at a nice enough inn whose owner appreciated money and discretion more than he disliked Wens. 

Which was fortunate because Wei Ying was 110% sure that Lan Qiren would rather eat glass and die horribly than have them stay in his precious Lan dormitories.

Wen Qing huffed and deftly passed out their Conference invites, the white cloud motif upon the sky blue binding making even such a simple thing look so elegant. Wei Ying turned it over in his hands, huffing an incredulous laugh. If there was one thing GusuLan had without doubt, it was aesthetic. 

The steps took forever, thank god for their golden cores, and soon enough they were standing in front of two surprised looking Lan Disciples. Wei Ying named them Frowny and Fidgety in his head, biting back a smile as they all but tripped over themselves at the sight of him and the Wens behind him.

"Uh…um… " Fidgety fumbled as Frowny inspected their invites like he was afraid that they were forgeries that would come alive and bite off his nose. 

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" He gave them his most charming smile and thoroughly enjoyed how they both blanched in response. "Aren't you going to let us in?"

"Well, um…." 

"The Discussion Conference does start today." He raised a curious eyebrow. "… and those are GusuLan Official invitations are they not?"

"Of course… but…."

"Then what seems to be the hold up?"

There was another Minor Sect coming up the stairs behind them and the Wen Siblings were already starting to look uncomfortable. Wei Ying narrowed his eyes, his smile sharpening enough to make both Lans shuffle back a step.

"You still haven't told us what the problem is or why we are still standing here. In fact, you seem surprised and confused that we actually showed up at all?"

"But you… I mean.. " Frowny stuttered. "… the Wens never come to Conference." 

Wei Ying narrowed his grey eyes, slivers of red glimmering around the irises. "Oh I see. So these are just courtesy invites then? Just for show? Just so that your clan can say that protocol had been followed? Does that mean that the great reputation of the GusuLan Sect has been nothing but lip service all this time?"

"You!" Frowny Lan jerked forward in anger before remembering himself and stepping back. "… and… why do you even care about this anyway? You're not even a Wen!"

Wei Ying's eyes went wide with surprise, his lips going slack at such rudeness. Gasps and whispers broke out behind him as Frowny seemed to realize what he had just done and went ghastly pale. His companion was no better but before either of them could squeak out another word a strident voice rang out over the steps. 

"Allow them at once entrance." the voice was deep and struck something deep inside Wei Ying's chest, making his breath hitch. "And report for punishment when your duties are done."

Both Frowny and Fidgety shrunk back at the words, defeated, their faces a blotchy red. They bowed low, murmuring mortified apologies before stepping aside to let the Wen Delegation passed.

Wei Ying nodded magnanimously at them as he glided forward, flicking his hair over his shoulder in an aloof manner, even though he was cackling like a fiend inside.

He swept up the final flight of stairs, arrogance in his every step as he led his small delegation towards the greeting pavilion. He looked up, hoping to see whomsoever it was that had smoothed things out for them and froze mis step, almost making Wen Qing walk into him.

Standing before him, at the top of the stairs, was the most beautiful man Wei Ying had ever seen. He looked like an exquisite jade statue, stunning and elegant in his GusuLan white and blue robes. He had golden eyes that shone like the last gasped breath of sunset and his long ebony hair was as graceful as the ink black night. 

Something struck clear like a Yunmeng bell in his mind and Wei Ying's heart shuddered in his chest as he gazed upon such beauty in the elegant curve of a pale jawline, such strength in the breadth of broad shoulders. Such grace in the hands that gripped a gorgeous blue and silver Sword. 

Everything else in the world seemed to have slowed to just that one ethereal moment and all other thoughts fled Wei Ying's mind.

'Fuck' said his head

'Mine' said his heart.

"Guide" said his mouth.

"Sentinel" said the stunning mystery Lan.

"Holy shit" Wen Qing murmured under her breath.

"Oh My" hummed Fourth Uncle.

Wen Ning just…. squeaked.

"Hanguang- jun" gasped a nearby Lan Disciple.

There was a heavy pause, then all hell broke loose.

\---------------------------- 

"I refuse. I absolutely forbid it!"

Lan Qiren's apoplectic face was just as satisfying to witness as Wei Ying had envisioned and it warmed the cockles of his little black heart to see the man so affected.

Much to his glee, the whole greeting ceremony had promptly fallen apart and it had taken the infinite patience and some seriously clever sweet talk from the famous First Young Master Lan Xichen to get things settled and flowing again without bloodshed.

Wei Ying had been suitably impressed, he'd heard stories and songs of the Twin Jades of Gusu but he'd never had the honour of meeting them in person. Both Zuwe-Jun's and Hanguang-Jun's reputations preceded them just like it did him. But unlike the utter hogwash that fuelled most of his reputation, the rumours of their peerless beauty did not do the real thing justice.

The main Hall was still in an uproar when they were ushered in, a wave of silence sweeping over the gathered cultivators as nervous looking Lan Disciples showed them to their seats.

They had been placed at the very end of the line, most likely because no one thought that they would even attend and he leaned back unto the cushions with an easy smile, nodding simple greetings to anyone who was brave enough to catch his eye. 

His jaw hurt from holding back laughter. This was already too much fun by half.

The rest of the Wens fell into formation in the seats behind, their backs straight, shoulders wide, chins up in that Wen Pride that many had called arrogance but that Wei Ying knew to be self-respect and confidence in the face of such hostility. 

A nervous servant served them fresh fruit and fragrant tea and he took adverse pleasure in popping juicy grapes into his mouth as he took in the spectacle before him.

Further up near the front where the main sects were seated, both Jiang Cheng and his father were sitting serenely, deftly fending off busybodies and smirking into their cups.

They'd arrived the day earlier and had agreed to stay neutral until their support was needed. They also agreed not to interfere with Wei Ying's machinations so their Sect would not be connected to the amount of mischief he'd already planned to perpetrate.

Plausible Deniability, he'd told them with a wide and wicked grin, hugging a frowning Jiang Cheng around the shoulders before he left on his donkey. It was better for everyone if they were just as surprised as the rest of their peers.

His eyes roved over the room, snagging on the different cliques that were clustered together; no doubt breaking at least a dozen Gusu Lan rules by gossiping shamelessly while taking what they assumed to be surreptitious looks at the Wen delegation.

He could hear Lan Qiren's strident voice amongst the cultivators groups near the main dais, almost unintelligible with rage. He couldn't see the man but his imagination gave him a pretty good idea of how he looked. 

What he could see, however, were glimpses of the alluring guide who'd taken all of his senses captive. The stern down turn of his mouth, the graceful line of his neck, the trim dip of his slender waist. 

Wei Ying had centred on his heartbeat ever since the man had called to his sentinel and it had taken everything in him not to leap into those strong looking arms and kiss him stupid.

He smelled like sandalwood, old paper and ink with the faint smell of gentian blossoms, his voice deep and reverberating as he stoically gave curt answers to the clamouring voices around him. 

He seemed uncomfortable being crowded as such and the only thing stopping Wei Ying from jumping up and pushing his way through the crowd and herding the quiet young man away from all the chaos was the presence of his older brother at his side.

Wei Ying breathed through his instinctual need to lay claim to the stunning jade, pushing down his primal urges so that his mind could stay clear. He needed all his faculties to get them all through this safe and smelling like daises.

Hangguang-Jun. Lan Wangji. Lan Zhan. The names sounded delicious on his tongue and he hummed low in his chest as he turned them over and over. They burst like sweet berries in his mouth, dripping down his throat like honey and pooling warm in his gut.

He'd heard of the man of course. Elegant and peerless in strength and beauty. Number two on the list of most desirable bachelors behind his older brother. Wielder of the legendary sword Bichen with a reputation for appearing amidst chaos.

Wei Ying had never met the man in person, either at Lotus Pier or even by accident on a random night hunt. The last time that he'd been among the cultivation gentry had been that emergency conference years ago and he'd been loathed to hob nob among the hypocritocracy ever since then. 

Still, if he'd had he vaguest clue that he would find a match in such a glorious and magnificent guide, he would have at least made an effort at a Searching Ceremony years ago.

He was snapped out of his musings by the acting Lan-Zongzhu stomping up to his table. Lan Qiren's face was a ruddy red, his lips curled back in a pained looking snarl.

"You!" he pointed a sharp finger at a lounging Wei Ying. "You don't even belong here! You can't be here." 

"Oh?" Wei Ying raised an indolent eyebrow at the spittle flying from the man's mouth, white foam gathering on the corners of his lips. "I thought the Discussion Conferences were open to all cultivators, no matter the Sect. I have an invitation. I have every right to be here."

"But… You're not even a Wen!" one of the random cultivators piped up, face flushed with anger. "Why are you here with them?"

"That's right." another stepped forward, suddenly brave as well. "You can't come in on a Wen Invite. That's deceit."

Wei Ying barked a long laugh, making many people grumble and mutter under their breaths. He pinned the two culprits with an unblinking look that had them both shying back into the safety of the crowd.

"Not that it's any of your business." his voice was smooth and deadly, his smile just as menacing. "But both the Conference Code of Conduct and the Sentinel/ Guide Codex permits a Sect Leader to step in for another by request, especially when it comes to escorting a young sentinel or guide to their debut. They are also allowed to stand as Sponsor in the Searching Ceremony."

Thank God for Wen Xu and his amazing skills at research.

"But … But…" another stupidly brave soul retorted, "You’re nothing but a… What Sect could you even be the leader of?"

Many heads turned to where Jiang Fengmian was still sitting serenely, sipping his tea. Feeling eyes upon him, the older man looked up from his cup and gave a small, calm smile.

"To my knowledge, the YilingWei was recognized as an official Sect by the Cultivation World almost three years ago with Wei Wuxian as its head. I'm not mistaken am I, son?"

Without missing a beat, Jiang Cheng coolly replied, as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "No, Jiang-Zongshu, you are not mistaken. I remember quite clearly as I was there for the official signing of the Sect Charter." 

Wei Ying thought he might burst a blood vessel from not laughing. He'd never loved his uncle and brother more than he did at that moment. He used his pinky finger to wipe away a mock tear from the corner of his eye then turned back towards the irate older Lan.

"That would settle it then, don't you agree Lan Shifu?"

"I … You…. You're not allowed in here. There are rules!"

"Actually… there aren't any rules in GusuLan that specifically forbid my entrance. " Wei Ying tilted his head and blinked innocently, "We checked."

Thanks again Wen Xu.

"That doesn't matter. I'm instilling one right now. Get off this mountain right now you… you fell beast!"

A growl rumbled in Wei Ying's chest as his teasing smile lost its humour and turned practically leonine.

"Oh?" his voice went low and deadly. "So I guess the age old tradition laid down by the legendary Lan An of new GusuLan rules being approved and instated by a panel of elders is only relevant on your whim alone?"

He shook his head in disgust. "Will the famous peerless and righteous reputation of Cloud Recesses become one of Double Standards and Hypocrisy? Heavens forbid."

Lan Xichen, probably seeing how close his uncle was to suffering a qi deviation, stepped in to smooth all the ruffled feathers and all but shuffled his still spitting uncle out of the room. Unfortunately the man hadn't spit up blood yet but Wei Ying had hope for the rest of the week.

Once again he was impressed by the level of diplomacy the Older Lan Jade seemed capable of pulling out if his ass and his respect for the beautiful man grew. 

Now that the main source of entertainment was gone, the rest of the room seemed to quiet down, many settling into their seats as a stone faced Lan Wanji was left to play host until his bother came back.

Thankfully for the younger Lan, the QingheNie-zongzhu - Nie Mingjue, reputed long-time friend and sworn brother of Zewu-Jun, took pity on his er-ge's didi and stepped up, bluntly telling everyone to sit the fuck down and drink their goddamned welcome tea. And so Chifeng-Zun commanded, so the Cultivation World obeyed, although somewhat grudgingly. 

And so did the Yiling Laozu obey as well, sipping his tea with a delighted hum. Wen Qing huffed behind him, finally feeling comfortable enough to speak.

"You really know how to roll on everyone's bad side don't you?"

"En. It's a talent." he grinned over his shoulder, happy to see her eyes dancing with mirth even though her face was scowling. He waved a lazy had at them. "As soon as the toasts are done you should go mingle. Meet people. That's what we're here for right?"

He'd been enough of a distraction that people wouldn't be thinking so much about the Wens in their presence. It was the perfect time for a little informal interaction.

"Tomorrow we'll do the official introductions after the Debut. Then the real fun begins."

The Wens all nodded, settling back to their tea and chatting easily amongst each other, much more relaxed than they had been all evening. He considered that a mission well accomplished. They deserved to have a little enjoyment as this week was sure to be full of trials.

At least they got to go back to the Inn every evening. He was already missing wine and there was still that case of Emperor's smile that Wen Xu had gotten for him. Plus, he'd need the alcohol to stop him from coming back up the mountain, sneaking over the walls and climbing his breath-taking Guide like a fucking tree.

Sweet ancestors, the man was hot like burning.

Speaking of Lan Wangji, he'd been joined once again by his brother who was serenely guiding those collected through the mandatory welcoming toasts. The younger brother seemed to breath a small sigh of relief as he stepped back to his brother's side and the soft, sweetness of that sound made something clench in Wei Ying's gut. 

Fuck. Fuuuuck. Fuck. 

His hand clenched around Chequing as he tried to wrangle his control back into something less than the wild hunger that was growing in his chest. He leaned closer to Wen Qing, pitching his voice so that only she could hear. 

"If I make to jump for him, feel free to stick me full of needles."

Her eyes widened for a brief moment before her face cleared and she nodded resolutely. He gave her a thankful smile, sagging in relief. 

'This…', he thought to himself as he was briefly ensnared in that golden stare before the beautiful Jade Guide looked away, his ears tipped adorably pink, '… was going to be a problem.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Lan Zhan is here and Wei Ying is in trouble with a capital T, as in T for Thirsty Thot. LMAO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i totally forgot to post this chapter until now. lol. 
> 
> i'm having trouble embedding my artwork but i will keep trying. Jaiyou!

He was already into his first bottle of Emperor's smile when Jiang Cheng showed up at his room at the inn, slinging open the door and striding in with that abrupt way of his. Wei Ying just poured him a cup without a word as his brother dropped to sit by his side; leaning close so that their shoulders were pressed together.

There was a street artist singing somewhere outside in the busy street and they sat in easy silence for a while, listening through the open window. Jiang Cheng smelled like Lotus Pier, that warm smell of sun and spice, Li-jie's soup and lotus blossoms.

His puffs of breath and steady heartbeat calmed Wei Ying's restlessness immensely. The strength of his shoulder and the rustle of his purple sect robes soothed the senses in ways only being home could and Wei Ying was eternally grateful.

"It's getting near to nine pm. You're going to miss curfew and get stuck outside."

His brother scoffed and threw back the rest of his wine. "I'm spending the night here, dumbass. You need me more than they do. You met your guide today. You shouldn’t be alone tonight."

Wei Ying closed his eyes against the sting and let his head fall unto the other man's shoulders.

"Thank you, Chengcheng." he smiled through his quiet tears, his voice barely a whisper. "He's so beautiful."

Jiang Cheng nodded sagely, grabbing the bottle from Wei Ying's lax fingers and taking a swig. "Tell me about it. The Twin Jades are too fucking gorgeous for it to even be legal. If Lan Xichen had presented as a guide, I would have been one of the first to toss my hat in that ring. He's like a ball of condensed sunshine and that smile of his… fuck me sideways."

He shrugged indelicately. "Lan Wangji on the other hand… meh… a bit too cold for my taste but you've always been a weirdo. He might just be perfect for you."

That brought a slightly hysterical giggle from Wei Ying. "I never thought … I told myself even if I found a match… no guide would ever want to bond with a feral."

"Hey, shut up about that now." Jiang Cheng shrugged his shoulder, making Wei Ying whine and rub his head. "Don't go believing your own hype. You're not a monster. You're certainly not some mindless beast who would drive a guide dormant. Fuck that shit."

"Jiang Cheng…" Wei Ying's voice was small and sorrowful.

"NO!" the younger man was livid as he turned to face his brother. "What happened when you were eleven was a result of years of abuse, pain and torture under an evil man. You did what you had to do to survive and nobody… no fucking body gets to judge you for that unless they've been where you have."

He shook his head with disgust. "Wen Rouhan deserved his death and you deserved the opportunity to claim revenge on behalf of yourself and your parents."

He slung an arm around Wei Ying and pulled him close. 

"What you did that day doesn't define you. It never did. You are so much more than some feral who doesn't have a mind of his own. You're one of the most brilliant, brave, creative, frustrating, endearing people I know and if others don't want to take the time to get to know how amazing you are then it's their loss."

He curled his lip. "And that goes double for Hanguang-Jun himself. If that ice sculpture ever hurts you I'll break his fucking legs."

Wei Ying's breath hitched as he grabbed Jiang Cheng and yanked him into a hug. "Wah, A-cheng! When did you get so grown up and wise?"

"I've always been more mature than your childish ass, Xiao Xianxian" Jiang Cheng barked a laugh. "Even though you are technically older than me, I've always felt like an older brother. I told you back then that I would protect you and I always will. In fact, you should start calling me Da-ge from now on."

Wei Ying let out a peal of laughter, falling into his brother's lap as he giggled. "Fat chance at that Cheng-didi. This Wei Ying will be your shixiong forever." 

Jiang Cheng just scoffed softly for him to shut up and started getting them both ready for bed. They'd shared a bed many times before, when Wei Ying had first arrived at Lotus Pier. Too many nights had been broken by night terrors and blood curdling screams that left the family shaken and Wei Ying all but unresponsive in the mornings. 

Young Jiang Cheng had taken to sneaking into his room at night with his dogs, all of them curling around the trembling boy until he settled down for a proper restful sleep. As they grew older, that habit had eventually tapered off. 

Once in a while though, Jiang Cheng's spirit guide, a pure black husky named Moonbeam; would manifest and make her way to Wei Ying's room and snuggle up to the whimpering sentinel. 

When Jiang Cheng would sneak to check on them, he would find them both and Wei Ying's black and orange spirit fox Huanxun all curled up together in a puppy pile. 

It was no surprise then when both Moonbeam and Huanxun popped up turned up and hopped into the bed as well. He just shrugged and tucked himself next to an already sleeping Wei Ying, both animals finding spots to curl up in. 

As he drifted off to a sweet wine hazy sleep, Jiang Cheng heard a soft 'Thank you Da-ge' in the warm quiet of the night. Mouth widening into a smug smile, he just hummed and tucked his face into the cool pillow, letting slumber pull him under. 

\------------------------ 

"Holy Shit, A-Ning! You look just like a bride."

The young man in question blushed red under his exquisitely done make up, his elaborate head piece jingling as he ducked his head shyly. 

"Th.. Thank you, Wei-quanbei… you look pretty too."

Wei Ying threw his head back and laughed, running his hands down his own elaborate robes with a pleased flush. "Aww. Stop. You're making this one blush."

Wen Qing rolled her eyes at them both, muttering something about thick faces, as the young guide giggled behind his sleeve. Accustomed to their antics, Fourth Uncle just sighed in fond exasperation and stepped forward to fidget with Wei Ying's robes, smoothing out a stray wrinkle. 

It felt like such a fatherly gesture that Wei Ying couldn't help but blush for real, ducking his head with a little smile. Wen Qing caught his eye and they shared a understanding look over everyone's head. 

Despite his amused outburst before, Wei Ying was correct about how stunning the young man looked. Wen Ning's debut robes were elaborate and masterfully done. Delicate Qishan silk embroidered in pearlescent white thread that shimmered like pale moonlight were stitched among shades of red and gold that danced and glowed like fire. 

Gold accessories had been spun with the most delicate of designs, following a dragon motif that belied both beauty and strength. Both of which Wen Ning had in spades, despite his bashful demeanour. Wei Ying had long come to learn of the spine of steel that all Wens seemed to possess. 

It was the same straight spine and lifted chin that Wen Ning was holding himself with as they got ready to leave the inn, his sword gleaming at his belt, his own onyx Wen talisman hanging beside it. Wen Qing was a smiling vision of the proudest sister in her own formal robes, embroidered red upon deeper red, her gold hairpiece dotted with rubies. 

The attendants had spent the morning polishing the ornate pinyin, making sure that everything was ready for the debut. It was a long standing tradition for a formal debut and even though he thought the whole thing old fashioned and a shameless display of a sect's wealth, he was more than proud would be walking to the front of Wen Ning's carriage while Fourth Uncle and Wen Qing would escort from behind.

They made quite a spectacle walking through the streets of Caiyi Town, people oohing and aahing as they craned their necks to watch. He kept the pace slow and regal, making sure that everyone rubber necking had a good look at the skill and effort the Wens had put forward for the occasion. 

Hell, if they were going to put on a show, they may as well make a grand spectacle of it. Besides, word of mouth was a great driver of business to the Qishan Art District and proved that Wen Xu really did think of everything.

Suddenly, there was a commotion ahead of them as they met up with another pinyin had a crowded junction. The crowd's murmur dipped and swelled as shouting could be heard and Wei Ying raised a regal hand, bringing the small procession to a stop.

The other pinyin came bouncing into view from an adjacent street, draped in some of the tackiest pink gauze and gold painted fittings that he'd ever seen. Several scowling attendants were in front, rudely hustling people out of the way and leaving a disgruntled crowd in their wake. 

A squat and uncomfortable looking little man, no doubt the Sponsor, huffed along behind them as he tried to keep up with their brisk pace; sweat beading along his brow as he clutched his voluminous robes with one hand and steadied his tall hat with the other.

Wei Ying raised a brow as a voice hissed from within the pinyin, urging the harried attendants to move even faster, the hand held carriage rattling as they rushed to reach the junction first. He could just make out a heavily veiled young woman sitting in the jostling pinyin, her knuckles white as she clutched at the sides to keep her balance.

Wei Ying waved his people to the side with a puzzled yet polite smile, giving the other delegation ample space to pass. He was confused at their hurry. It wasn't as if the debut ceremony would start any sooner or that it would finish any faster. Besides, Cloud Recesses already had a long ass staircase, he wasn't going to tire out their faithful attendants for some foolish notion of importance.

Angry murmurs followed the scurrying group as they disappeared around a next corner and Wei Ying just shook his head, walking over to an old lady whose orange basket had been knocked over in the hustle.

"Here popo, let this one help you." he smiled as he bent over, grabbing up some fruit that had rolled away. Several people gasped, including the old woman but he ignored it, picking up more of the rolling oranges. 

Fourth Uncle joined him when it became evident that everyone one standing around were just going to stare, not moving a muscle to even help; and soon enough, all the oranges were back in the basket once more.

The old lady was the first one who seemed to snap out of her stupor and gave a shaky, gap toothed smile. "Thank you, young master." 

Wei Ying just grinned and gave her a respectful bow, making people gasp and whisper once more. "Ah Ah, popo. It is the duty of all young men to come to the rescue of such a beautiful lady as yourself."

She cackled gleefully, patting her white hair as several people huffed laughter around them. "Cheeky little brat."

The crowd seemed friendlier after that, smiling more often than not as their procession once again. This time with an orange in each of their pockets for good luck. 

Wei Ying strutted like a proud peacock the rest of the way, the fresh smell of the citrus lifting his spirits as they started up the stairs, his robes swishing around his feet like the bird's flamboyant tail. 

His own formal robes felt like heaven against his skin, just the right weight to have each layer fall perfectly, his own headpiece feeling like a true crown. He hadn't noticed before but thin black chains beaded with jet fell from the piece into his hair, sparkling in the sunlight as he moved.

Wen Qing had also applied make up to his face, highlighting his eyes and roughing his lips and cheeks. He normally didn’t go for too much of that but he had someone special to impress now. 

He wanted Lan Wangji to be stunned at the sight of him. He wanted those golden eyes fixed upon him, alight with need. He wanted Hanguang-Jun to know that the Yiling Laozou was his equal in fame and strength, that Wei Ying was worthy to be his sentinel and his partner in life.

Their passage at the gate went much smoother than the day before, the new guard disciples letting them in with much more respect and enthusiasm. Well, not so much enthusiastically as not so unenthusiastically. At least they didn't flinch or frown when he smiled at them.

Jaws dropped as they made their way to the Conference Hall, all conversation coming to a cease as Wen Ning's pinyin pulled up behind the no-name young woman who had hurried past them. 

She had been in the middle of gracefully descending from her fugly pinyin when all the attention that had been on her immediately jumped to the Wens. Even her Sect Leader, the somewhat rumpled but still self-important looking man who had been announcing her formal name to the crowd, had stumbled on his words in the middle of it.

It turned out that her name was Wang Lingjiao and he was her father, the Wang-zongzhu. He certainly saw the similarity between them when she nearly ripped back her heavy veil with a scowl. 

Wei Ying bit back a grin as he caught her heated glare, only giving her a respectful nod in return, a pleasantly bland expression on his face.

After her awkward and hurried entrance- she'd practically rushed passed her flushed sect leader and a puzzled Lan delegation - it was Wen Ning's turn. 

Catching Jiang Fengmian's proud smile and A-Cheng's knowing smirk, he smiled widely; confident in the fact that his beauty was especially dazzling in that moment. His eyes searched for a particular Lan, his smile going gooey and warm as shimmering golden eyes locked with his.

As Wen Ning descended from the pinyin, shocked gasps echoed through the hall. It seemed that people had finally realized just how stunning Wen Ning truly was, especially when he smiled that sweet, shy smile of his. 

Good thing Wen Qing was such an expert with her needles and Wei Ying with his sword. They both would need all the help they could get to fend off the unscrupulous suitors that were sure to start crawling out of the woodwork, seeking to take advantage of the young guide for his ability, his family name or wealth.

In a strong and confident voice, Wei Ying went into his introductory speech; his words eloquent and echoing in the great acoustics of the Lan Great Hall. When he was done, the delegation bowed in tandem and he took Wen Ning's hand, placed it into the crook of his elbow and began to make a circuit around the hall. 

Lan Qiren was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a tall man who looked eerily similar stood with the Twin Jades. He introduced himself as Qingheng-Jun and Wei Ying had to hide his surprise. Everyone who was anyone knew that Wangji's and Xichen's father, the famed Lan Sect Leader, had been in deep seclusion in the back mountains of Gusu for many, many years.

For the man to break his solitude and attend the conference was nothing short of startling and he felt a bit flattered that the main reason for that was probably little old him.

"Lan-Zongzhu, Zewu-Jun, Hanguang-Jun." he executed a perfectly respectable bow and salute. "This one respectfully presents to you Wen Ning, courtesy name Qionglin. Emergent Guide of the QishanWen. It is the honour of this humble Yiling Laozou, Wei Wuxian, to stand as Sponsor for him on behalf of Wen-Zongzhu."

Qingheng-Jun nodded serenely, a mysterious smile on his handsome face. He looked so much like Lan Xichen that Wei Ying couldn't help but glance between them. The same gentle eyes, the same cupid's bow lip. It was evident that the elder son had inherited his father in looks and that meant that stunningly exotic looking Lan Wangji had surely taken after his mysterious mother.

As Wen Ning stepped forward to greet the Lans, Wei Ying's gaze kept snagging on the stoic guide standing at his father's side. The younger Jade looked resplendent in his white robes with intricate pale blue embroidery and set crystals in a cloud motif. His hairpiece was a gleaming silver and looked hideously sharp and complicated against his jet black hair.

Their gaze connected, heat blooming in Wei Ying's chest as those gold eyes dilated. Those perfect lips parted in a soft gasp and Wei Ying pulled in a hissed breath in response, his heart starting to race.

It was Wen Qing who saved him from certain embarrassment, poking a sharp finger nail in his back, cutting off the rumbling in his chest and bringing him back to the present with a soft choked gasp. He blinked rapidly and flushed to find both the Lans and the Wens all staring at them. Lan Wangji's ears went red at the scrutiny and Wei Ying couldn't help but smile sheepishly, his gut flip flopping at such an adorable sight.

Holy fuck, he had it bad. 

He took in a deep breath of the guide's unique smell and forced his shoulders to relax, meeting the Lan Sect Leader's unreadable gaze steadily. A few tense moments passed like that before Qingheng-Jun's face broke into a smile, a pleased look in his eyes.

Wei Ying had the weird feeling that he'd passed some kind of exam and let out a soft, relieved breath when that intense gaze left him. They took their leave, bowing once more, leaving behind a smugly grinning father, a still blushing younger brother and a stunned looking older brother staring at red tipped ears with amazed wonder.

The YunmengJiang were next, Wei Ying exchanging grins with Jiang Cheng as they bowed and began formal introductions. It felt weird being so formal with his family but he also felt like a true grown up in many ways he hadn't before. This wasn't Wei Ying being acknowledged by this adopted family, this was the YilingWei and the QishanWen being formally acknowledged by the YunemngJiang in front of the eyes of the entire Cultivation World.

As Wen Ning stepped forward to chat with Jiang Fengmian and Jiang Cheng, he felt a surge of pure affection and pride for them all. Wen Ning was being exceptionally charming, more than likely taking lessons from Wen Xu, who was a notorious charmer and sweet talker himself. Both Jiangs were chuckling, their smiles honest and easy by the time the young guide stepped back to Wei Ying's side and Wei Ying winked at A-Cheng who scoffed but curled his lip in return as they took their leave to greet another sect.

The Nie brothers of Qinghe were a sight to behold in their gold and green. Both sentinels, they were so different in so many other ways. Nie Ningjue was tall, handsome and heavily muscled but his scowling face and often abrupt demeanour had led to people calling him beastly; his title of Red Blade Master was one that had been well earned.

Wei Ying had met him once or twice, most times while lurking in the background of the Jiang Compound and that one time when they'd both ended up running for their lives from a night hunt gone hilariously wrong. He'd been one of the people who had supported the YilingWei being added to the Sect Charter and they had a kind of 'live and let live' agreement between them.

Nie Huisang on the other hand, Wei Ying had never met. The delicate and beautiful young master rarely left the Unclean Realm and the protective watch of his older brother. He'd debuted just the year before and talk of his beauty and grace had come back with the Jiang disciples who'd attended. Even Jiang Cheng had flushed and grudgingly admitted that the clumsy youth he'd known as a boy had grown into a svelt beauty. 

"Red Blade Master. Second Young Master Nie." he bowed respectfully. Nie Mingjue's eyes narrowed as he fell on the Wens behind him, his known hatred for the Wens was, on a whole, well known. It had been assuaged somewhat by the gruesome death suffered by his father's killer but there was no love lost between him and the Sun Clan. 

"Yiling Laozou." he grunted in response, snapping a sharp salute.

"Ah. Wie-Zongshu! Wen-Gonzi! Wen-guiniang!" Huisang jumped in with a wide smile, waving his fan in front of him as if to disperse the serious atmosphere. "What an entrance! What spectacle! There's hasn't been a debut this exciting since Jin Zixuan stood as his half-brother's Sponsor when Jin Guangshan refused to acknowledge him."

"Huisang" Mingjue snapped, but the younger man only demurred sweetly, snapping his fan open and fluttering.

"I'm sorry brother. Of course. No gossiping allowed in Cloud Recesses." his eyes crinkled over his expertly painted fan. "But it was just so exciting. Oh, your fan is exquisite. Did you paint it yourself?"

The taller man gave a long suffering sigh as his brother pulled a stunned Wen Ning into a hearty discussion over fan painting and other artistic pursuits, disrupting the usual introductions. He ended up trading a commiserating glance with Wen Qing over their little brothers but it was brief and left both of them quickly looking away, equally uncomfortable with finding common ground with each other.

Wei Ying just cackled internally and found a way to ease a grinning Wen Ning away from his new found compatriot. As much as he loved the easy comradery the two youths enjoyed, they did have more introductions to get through. 

Hopefully, the Nie-zongzhu would be open to letting the friendship develop further. It would prove a coup if Qishan and Qinghe were to form a strong allegiance in the future because of it. Wen Xu for sure would be both pleased and relieved. 

The last of the Major clans was the LanlingJin with their golden robes and their Sparks Amidst Snow flower motif. Madam Jin stood proud at the head of the delegation, her face somehow stern and approachable at the same time. 

She'd become Jin-zongzhu in the past year taking over as regent when her husband and infamous lecher, Jin Guangshun died of what was hotly rumoured to be a sex related illness. After a few rounds of drinks in private, Wei Ying had been able to convince Wen Qing to share what she'd heard along the medical grapevine.

Syphilis. In the end the man's mind had been like swiss cheese and he'd had to be confined in seclusion for his wildly erratic behaviour. Wei Ying had laughed himself sick upon hearing the news and had to be knocked out by the doctor when his laughter had turned too hysterical.

God, what fucking divine justice that had been. The vain bastard had been amongst those who argued strongest for young Wei Ying to be kept like some kind of trained beast, a deadly little pet on a leash. To find out that the man had gotten both his brain and his dick rotted away never failed to pull a but busting laugh from him.

He smiled genially at Madam Jin, saluting her and young men standing behind her. First was her son and clan heir, Jin Zixuan, a Sentinel and former pompous peacock whom Wei Ying had the displeasure of knowing all too well. At least the man was more tolerable now that he'd pulled his giant head out of his ass and was courting Jiang Yanli properly. 

The amount of times the fool had made his Jiejie cry since her Searching Ceremony had matched them both still burned Wei Ying under the collar so things would never be truly easy between them. Still, Yanli loved him with all her heart and Wei Ying trusted her and supported her all the way.

Next to him stood his half-brother and Guide Jin Ziyao, formerly Jin Guangyao, formerly Meng Yao; son of Jin Guangshun and a mundane courtesan. His arrival at Koi Tower had raised such a scandal that Madam Jin had needed to descend from those elevated steps to deal with it personally.

Already weary of her husband's shameful dalliances, she'd almost thrown the boy out on his head. It was only her son, influenced for the better by Yanli's kind compassion, who convinced her to give the boy a chance. It wasn't his fault their father was such a scoundrel. 

After their father's death, Madam Jin gave him a proper name, one more suited for their generation and formally inducted him unto the family charter. Wei Ying knew him to be a sweet boy, loyal to his brother and somewhat of a genius. Wen Xu had an entire dossier on the man and many of the tactical moves and improvements coming out of the LanlingJin could be traced directly back to the those sharp eyes and humble smile.

"Jin-zongzhu. Young Master Jin. Second Young Master Jin. " he rose from his bow gratefully. "This one greets you and is glad to see you well."

Madam Jin smirked as he went into his introduction of Wen Ning, her eyes sharply observing the younger man as he bravely stepped forward. Wei Ying exchanged a short nod with Jin Zixuan, subtly stepping back as both men engaged the young Wen in polite conversation. 

He knew that he had to let Wen Ning handle this on his own. The connections he made today would be the seeds of the alliances he forged in the future. We Ying felt inordinately proud of the young guide, even when faced with the barely respectful presence of the pug-faced, shit stain of a cousin, Jin Zixun.

The little asshole knew better that to get too disrespectful within Wei Ying's sight though. It was a lesson he'd learned all too well at Lotus Pier. Let's just say that the day ended with Yanli wiping away drying tear tracks, Jin Zixuan almost speechless with anger on her behalf and Jin Zixun getting his ass beat like a drum by both Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng on the training grounds under Madam Yu's severe gaze. 

The fucker had limped back to Lanling properly cowed with his crooked tail between his legs and had never stepped a foot out of place since then. It helped that Madam Jin loved and adored Jiang Yanli more than she ever cared for that fool's worthless ass and couldn't stand for anyone to make her future daughter in law cry.

When all conversation was done Madam Jin gave Wen Ning the tiniest nod of approval and he could hear Wen Qing and the rest of the Wens give small sighs of relief. The Jin would have been the hardest nuts to crack and he was glad that Wen Ning was able to impress them enough to be open for future talks. 

The LanlingJin had been, under the former Sect Leader, the most vocal of those seeking to grab former Wen territories and had led most of the smear campaigns against Wei Wuxian in the past. 

He still thought them all a nest of vipers and wished that his beloved sister wasn't going to be married into them but in both Jin Zixuan and Jin Ziyao, as well as a smaller brother they'd recently found named Mo Xuanyu, he was willing to give them a chance to change the sect for the better. 

Now that the major clans were taken care of, they made a foray into the smaller clans, making a circuit around the room in tandem with the three other debutantes. It was hit or miss with these as they had such differing opinions of Wei Ying himself and the Wens in general. 

This was where Wen Ning truly shone, taking the good and the bad with a polite equanimity and natural grace that spoke of good breeding and pedigree. Not that Wei Ying cared about bloodlines and all that shit but it was utterly delightful to see the smaller clans flounder in the face of Wen Ning's gallant elegance.

Beside, where the four majors clans went, the rest of the cultivation world usually followed. 

They paused to greet the Wang Clan, the leader's face going a ruddy red when his daughter all but turned up her nose at the Wen delegation, being rude to the point where other clans were starting to notice and frown at her behaviour. There was a difference between being uncivil in conference setting and being childishly petty. 

Wang Lingjaio's somewhat pretty face was marred by the black look she gave as she sneered and glowered at them, almost squealing in surprise when her father all but yanked her away, babbling excuses as they crossed the room in a flurry of horridly gaudy robes. 

Wen Ning just stared after them in shock, not knowing what to do in such a situation so Wei Ying smoothly stepped forward with a smile, pulling attention with a witty comment and a joke as the young guide collected himself.

After what seemed like years of small talk and making nice, they were finally settled for the feast. Wei Ying made a face behind his sleeve at the repast, groaning softly that it would be hours yet before they could head back to the Inn for proper food. 

After the spice debacle the night before, he'd grumpily told each of the Wens to procure their own spice pouches, seeing as they didn't appreciate his refined tastes as well as he did. Just because Fourth Uncle almost choked to burst a blood vessel and had to drink two pots of tea didn't mean that his spices were too hot.

Ah well, to each his own and all.

He powered his way through the meal, grazing just enough to seem polite and feeling seven levels of pity for all the Lan sentinels. Eating this had to be some kind of self-flagellation on the tastebuds. He absently wondered if there was a rule about it on the huge as wall somewhere.

He looked over to where a happy Wen Ning was deep in discussion with both Nie Huisang and Jin Ziyao, watched over by both Wen Qing and Nie Mingjue respectively and felt at ease enough to take a break from all the socializing.

The air outside was cool and refreshing compared to the heat of the crowded hall and Wei Ying let his feet lead him down sloping stone paths and around peacefully babbling water features. The lanterns along the walkways had been lit, bathing the world a warm gold and Wei Ying could just hear the chirping of distant crickets and cicadas among the dense bamboo forests that dotted the mountain paradise.

Despite how he felt about the great clan itself, Cloud Recesses was a truly breath taking place to look at. He finally made his way down a short stone path to a sheer cliff dominated by a large tree. The roots and trunk were huge and gnarled, belying its advanced age. 

It felt old and powerful, as if it had been soaking up the cultivation qi for centuries and as he settled unto one of the thick twisted roots, he gave a deep and cleansing breath.

This truly was a place of peace.

After a while the familiar scent of sandalwood and gentians floated across the breeze as a near silent step grew closer. Wei Ying inhaled deeply, pulling in more of that enticing scent, his eyes falling closed as his hearing zeroed in on that steady heartbeat.

The swish of robes and soft breathing soon came to a stop at the foot of the path and Wei Ying swallowed heavily at having the stunning Lan guide so close. 

"You're brave to come find me without a chaperone, Guide Lan."

He tried to keep his voice even but it still came out a bit sharp as the words were forced through his heavy throat. 

"Wanted to ask a question." A soft huff came from behind him "Mn. Didn't think it would be an issue."

Wei Ying's brow furrowed in confusion, hand already fisting in his robes. He wanted to turn to face the other man but doing so would break the last bit of self-control he possessed. 

"Why would that not be an issue?"

There was a hesitant pause. "You haven't…. since yesterday." 

It took a few second to get what the other man was implying. Wei ying laughed incredulously, throwing his head back and running a trembling hand down his face. Sweet merciful ancestors.

"You... You think I've been keeping away from you because I'm rejecting you?" he shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Are you fucking kidding me? And here I thought you Lans were geniuses."

There was a faint smell of burnt flowers and he recognised it as hurt. His heart twisted in his chest and he pressed his hand against it, taking a deep, fortifying breath. This proved to be a mistake because he got another nose full of that delicious scent. He gave a soft shudder.

"You could not be more wrong, Guide Lan." Wei Ying spoke slowly and carefully, he did not want to be misunderstood in anyway. "In fact, I want you so badly that if I were to move from where I am right now I would not be able to keep my hands off you. We would be bonding faster than the rabbits I heard you keep on the back mountain. I can guarantee that."

The sweet scent of embarrassed arousal floated towards him and he choked, slapping a hand to his lips as saliva pooled in his mouth. That velvet voice came once more. 

"Then why haven't you?"

God, the man was trying to kill him. Desire burned like lava through his veins at the innocent want in those words. Sweat beaded on his brow as all the blood in his head rushed downward. He quickly clamped his thighs together and bit back a moan. With his hands fisted in his thick robes, he forced himself to reply.

"First of all, … " his voice was remarkably steady. "… I'm here as Sponsor to Wen Ning and I have a responsibility to see it through to the end of the Conference."

He took a thready breath. Fuck, the man smelled so fucking good. This was just too much torture. Lan wangji have mercy on this Wei Ying. Thank god for the cool breeze on the mountain top to sooth the heat burning within him.

"Secondly , you really think that I would what? … jump you at first sight and ravage you? Bond with you without even getting to know you first?" He chuckled bitterly, shoving the sliver of hurt deep down in his chest. 

"Even if I didn't immediately lose my head to Lan Chord Assassination and have my poor broken body tossed down the mountain for defiling GusuLan's rarest pearl, Do you really think your clan is just going to accept your bonded sentinel being the Yiling Laozou without throwing an epic fit? That your Uncle won't try to strangle me with his bare hands?"

“Do not kill within Cloud Recesses" came the soft reply.

"Yeah. There's also stay away from bad men. So, you know." He shrugged and chuckled at the almost petulant tone. "Forgive me if I don't want to beard the dragon in his den without some kind of formal petition."

"Ah." Wangji's voise went soft with wonder. "You would seek to court me?" 

Wei Ying whimpered, biting back a moan as those word set his body alight once more. Too fucking adorable. Desire surged stronger this time, blotting his brain white and setting his very skin burning. Sweet holy fuck, he needed to touch, to taste, to gorge himself on his beautiful guide. 

A growl rumbled from deep in his chest and he doubled over as his cock throbbed to full attention, hot and painful as he kept his legs together, his hands fisted in his lap. 

"Wei Wuxian." There was a soft step forward

"Please.. " His voice broke as he spoke. He pulled in a ragged breath. "I think… I think that you need to leave now, Guide Lan."

There was that smell of burnt flowers again. Shit. He tried to concentrate. Wei Ying's hands were white where he gripped the fabric tight enough to tear. 

"Lan Wangji. This sentinel needs you to be out of my reach right now. Do you understand?"

The younger Jade seemed frozen, a small, sweet gasp falling from his lips. Just then, when Wei Ying was about go insane from frustration, another voice pierced the tense quiet.

"Wangji?"

Wei Ying almost in relief at that, his tightly shut eyes stinging as the blood rushed in his ears. 

"Zewu jun. Thank god you’re here." His voice was hoarse and reedy. "Please escort your brother back to the banquet. I beg you."

Xichen took in a sharp breath. "I see. Thank you, Wei Wuxian. Come, Wangji. We must go."

"Brother."

"Right now."

"En."

Wei Ying listened for their steps until they got to the door of the hall, only slumping to the ground with a pained moan when they were swallowed by the noise of the banquet. He shuddered as he sank back against the tree, his cock hard and aching as his lungs stuttered for breath behind his ribs.

His head swam from the heady and unique scent of his guide and the overwhelming desire to do… well to do anything… everything. He wanted everything. Everything Wangji could give. He burned for the man. His hungered for him. He wanted to consume Lan Wangji in every way he could. And let the man consume him in turn.

He pressed trembling hands to his scorching face, trying to calm his racing heart before it burst right out of his poor chest. The night was quiet and cold and for a long time all he could hear was his own ragged breaths and the distant cry of insects.

Suddenly, there was the swish of robes, the scent of Yunmeng spice, lotus blossoms and honeyed tea as Jiang Fengmian sat on the tree root, letting Wei Ying lean against his leg from where he'd slumped to the ground. A warm hand rested on his neck and he leaned into the welcome comfort.

"Shushu" Wei Ying gasped, pressing his hot face into the older man's robes. "How?"

"Mmmm. Wen Qing sent me. After she sent Xichen. She would have come herself but…" 

"…. She needed to stay with Wen Ning." Merciful heavens he loved that woman something fierce. "Yeah, she's incredible like that."

The older man hummed in agreement. "So… I've already sent a message to my Lady Wife to start the process of formal bond courtship between the YunmengJiang and GusuLan. I think it's best to start that as soon as possible, don’t you?"

Wei Ying laughed wetly, closing his eyes to the stark and relentless beauty around him and pressing a cheek into his uncle's robes. 

"Yes, I think that would be for the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wei Ying. thank goodness he has such great family and friends.
> 
> Addressing his fear of dogs or lack thereof, Wei Ying's past diverged from canon before his fateful encounter so he does not have a fear of dogs in this universe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after such a late posting yesterday, i decided to post early today. I have a certain number of chapters pre-written but after that i will be post once a week at least. after i finish November NANO that is.

The third day of conference dragged by like molasses. It was the day for sect business and he'd let Wen Qing threaten him out of bed with her needles so that the Wen contingent could all traipse up the steep mountain steps once more. 

Hungover from dipping into the Emperor's Smile a bit too deeply the night before, Wei Ying's head felt wrapped in cotton as he lounged against his seat. He'd needed it though, his encounter with Lan Wangji had left him reeling and aching in turns.

He lazily sipped at his tea, watching around the room with hooded eyes as the Sects, great and small, squabbled over petty bullshit. He hated politics and he hated what it did to people, especially the common folk who often bore the brunt of the decisions made in lofty places such as this. Beside him Wen Ning was concentrating earnestly, taking his role as future Sect Leader seriously. Wen Qing was several tables down, speaking seriously with some other healers that she'd met the day before. She looked happy, as she always did when she learned something new about her craft. 

He felt proud of his little delegation, like a proud parent. So far the Wen Siblings had made a good showing of themselves, gaining favour and grudging respect from several sects as the conference went on. Wen Ning himself had made the greatest impact, his elegance and grace in the face of open hostility already laying the foundation for a solid reputation as the future Wen-zongzhu. Wen Xu was sure to be pleased as punch. 

All that was left was the traditional conference hunt and the Searching Ceremony on the fourth day and his duty would be complete. He would be able to escort his Wen ducklings back to their home and then properly deal with his own life crisis.

His eyes snagged once more on his guide, happily drinking in the beauty of the stunning Jade as he sat serenely next to his father. Lan Wangji had been on his mind since their encounter the night before, the memory of that dulcet voice, that lingering scent; driving Wei Ying to distraction and forcing him to find solace in in dwindling case of wine. 

Still, as hungover as he was and as far away as he was seated from the guide, Wei Ying felt the man's presence keenly. Lan Qiren sat on the Sect Leader's other side, looking a bit pale but calm enough to head the discussion agenda. Wei Ying smirked behind his sleeve, watching the man though lidded eyes as he deftly cut off any sect leaders that tried to go off on tangents and skillfully and ruthlessly directed the topics back on track. 

He also seemed determined to ignore Wei Ying's entire existence, his eyes glazing and skimming over the young sentinel's lounging form every time he turned his way. It was amusing to say the least and Wei Ying had at least ten different ideas off the top of his head to stir up some trouble for the uptight asshole.

He would not do any of them though, which was truly a crying shame. Not only did he have Wen Ning to think of, he also had YunmengJiang to consider. His shushu had delicate business to address that afternoon and he didn't want to make things difficult for them if he could help it.

Thankfully, they broke for lunch and Wei Ying had been able to take another walk around Cloud Recesses, the brisk fresh air and lovely scenery helping clear his head. Wen Ning had been left safe enough in company of both an ecstatic Nie Huisang and a grudging Jiang Cheng while Wen Qing had collected a small conference of her own of healers from several different sects and was well on her way to becoming their queen.

That left Wei Ying with a bit of freedom to explore and maybe get into some mischief if he got the chance. He came upon the Library Pavilion, famed for its wide and diverse collection of book and scrolls and soon enough, lost himself amongst the vast shelves. He felt like he was in heaven, his eyes bright and delighted as he picked up, skimmed and put down scroll after scroll. There was so much information, right at one's fingertips, and he yearned for the chance to spend days, weeks, months on end, just reading and learning.

He had a fledgling library of his own back in Yiling of course, a secret solace filled with copies of the entire Wen Sect archives as well as scrolls and books collected in his years of wandering. But, as comprehensive and still growing as his own collection was, it had nothing on the GusuLan Archives.

He stayed there for who knows how long, avidly jumping from one engaging topic to another, until a sharp tug on his robes had him looking down with a frown. It was his melanistic spirit fox Huanxun, its sharp little teeth still snagged on the black fabric. He chuckled at the impatient look it gave him and set the scroll he was reading aside. 

Okay, okay. I'm late to get back aren't I? Thanks for coming to get me, Xiao Xun."

The fox chirped a quick scolding and ran ahead as he walked with swift strides back to the discussion hall. Because they were seated at the farthest tables, he was able to sneak back into the room fairly unnoticed and slipped in next to a curious Wen Qing. He gave her a cheeky wink and she rolled her eyes at him, turning back to the notes she'd made earlier in the day during her pow wow with the other healers. Wen Ning gave him a shy smile which Wei Ying returned easily. 

Unfortunately, the rest of the afternoon wasn't much better than the morning, time seeming to stretch abnormally as the various self-important cultivators droned on and on. 

Wei Ying kept himself busy for most of it, pulling out his own ink and paper and refining several arrays that he'd been working on. Fourth Uncle had smuggled in some of his home made wine and, though he tried to hide the small jar behind his sleeves, he wasn't fooling anyone with the distinctively strong smell.

Wei Ying exchanged a smirk with Wen Qing and then pretended not to notice anything out of the ordinary as other nearby sentinels started to sniff the air and frown. He could feel Jiang Cheng's flat stare drilling into the side of his head and it took all in him not to laugh out loud as even Yao-zongzhu sniffed and stumbled over his words in the middle of his long winded petition.

Golden eyes met his and Wei Ying gave the guide a polite nod, his lips curling as the sharp gaze on him narrowed. He gave a slight gesture with his hand to his table which had nothing but a tea set, assorted papers and an ink grinder and gave the man an innocent 'who me?' expression.

To his delight, Wangji's own lips twitched upwards and his golden eyes glowed with mirth. The sight of it made his blood quicken in his veins and he felt an overwhelming surge of fondness for the stunning guide. 

He wanted to see that look of happiness forever. He wanted to put a smile on that face every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to hear his name come from those lips and feel the touch of those hands freely and without restraint. He wanted to walk the path of life with this man and night hunt with him forever. He wanted to cultivate into ascension and gain immortality with Lan Wangji because to do anything else would be unacceptable.

Thank heavens Jiang Fengmian had already contacted Madame Yu to start formal procedures between their sects because he needed the other man in his arms and in his life like he needed sunlight. Like he needed air.

He heard someone spit the name 'Wen' and his attention snapped to the cultivator speaking, his eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar man as both Wen siblings sat up at attention at his side. The scowling young man was a sentinel from one of the smaller sects, his mauve robes simple though a bit thread bare, his hair was sheared off at the shoulders and braided at the temples.

Wei Ying recognized the clan symbol, it was one of the smaller territories that Wen Rouhan had subsumed and the boy was probably one of the remaining family members that had survived to reclaim the land and holdings. He seemed to be no older that Wei Ying himself. He must have been just a child when the former Wen Sect leader had been killed. 

He seemed to have a problem with the Wens being present at the Conference and Wei Ying in particular, though why the sentinel couldn’t fathom as he'd never even met the young man before. Not that that stopped people from having a problem with him in general anyway.

"… and not to mention the audacity of this… this thing in trying to lay claim to such an esteemed and peerless Jade as Hanguang-Jun. The sheer shamelessness of that… mongrel… that Feral!" 

Ah. That answered that.

The young man shook his head, braids whipping against his reddened face, his lips peeled back in and ugly sneer.

"Are none of you courageous enough to call this braggard out before he brings about the ruination of such an exquisite specimen? Will none of you come to Lan Wangji's defence. Will none of you protect his pristine reputation?"

Wei Ying arched an eyebrow as the crowd murmured, most of them nodding in cautious though a few seemed upset at this no name punk calling them out as cowards. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jiang Cheng getting upset on his behalf, hand already on his sword's handle. Wei Ying just waved him back lazily, lip quirking when his uncle's hand on his shoulder made the younger man settle back in his seat.

Strangely, but not unexpectedly, Lan Qiren remained silent on the matter, despite the obvious breach in protocol. Wei Ying huffed a bitter laugh. Fucking hypocrite. 

Both Wangji and Xichen seemed upset but they both showed it in different ways. The older Jade was frowning at the speaker while the younger's face went stone cold. Even Quiheng-Jun looked perturbed at the sudden derailment of events. Wei Ying gave his guide a wink and smiled when those golden eyes narrowed and those cute little ears went pink. He squealed internally. His little jade was just too adorable. What a bun. 

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself, you savage? Or are you just going to sit there and stink with lust like a beast in heat?"

Everything stopped as soft gasps came from behind him, a low growl coming from Wen Qing's chest. Wei Ying froze, blood thundering in his ears, and slowly turned his head to look upon the young man glaring back at him. The world was thrown into clarity, everything bursting into sharp relief as he pulled a slow and steadying breath. The great hall had gone silent, tense as if balancing on the edge of a steep and sheer edge.

"This mongrel…. " his voice was as deadly as a knife slipped silently between the ribs, his smile a terrifying slash across his face. "… would like to know the name of the one accusing my humble self of such heinous deeds. That is proper protocol for all honourable cultivators when bringing a formal grievance to conference, is it not?"

He tapped a wondering finger against his chin, eye bright as curious as he looked towards the other tables for an answer. The young man in question sputtered, face flushing red.

"This one is Fang Dongrui of the LiaoFang, though I see no need to be courteous to one such as you. A human does not converse with an animal."

Even Wen Ning inhaled with an angry hiss at that, his fists clenching white in his robes. Wei Ying, on the other hand, slouched even further unto his cushions, his long form the very picture of indolence.

"I see." his smile was more a baring of teeth as he considered the sentinel other through half lidded eyes. "Forgive this humble creature as I try to understand your grievance with both my lowly presence amongst such venerated company as well as the hungry claws that I am no doubt seeking to sink into the prized and immaculate rarest pearl of the Lans."

He tilted his head to the side lazily, his ebony hair falling around his shoulder in waves. "Does this pitiful savage have it right?"

"You!" The Fang youth clenched his jaw, a loud growl erupting from his chest. "Even now you show your true nature as a brute and a beast. Hanguang Jun…"

"Hanguang-Jun …" Wei Ying cut him off sharply. "… has a sound mind enough to make his own decision, despite your own opinion that he's some kind of wilting flower in an ivory tower who needs the protection of a big, strong sentinel."

He looked over to where Lan Wangji sat, as still and pale as the jade people loved to compare him too. "Isn't that right Guide Lan? Is the esteemed Bringer of Light so weak as to need a sentinel to valiantly protect his virtue?"

"Not needed. Not wanted. Not a 'specimen.'" Golden eyes narrowed at the young Fang as his hand tightened around Bichen, his voice almost glacial. The boy paled at the sight. "Seeking a Partner. Equal. In all things."

"So you see, young human…" Wei Ying drawled. "Not only have you called into question Guide Lan's own mental ability, his physical capacity and even his autonomy, but you have also shown a lack of confidence in the whole of GusuLan's ability and even willingness to protect the well being one of their ruling family."

The young man seemed to pale even further as the wider implications of his angry words were brought forth. Both Quiheng-jun and Lan Xichen looked angry and cold while Lan Qiren looked like he was truly starting to regret not nipping the whole thing in the bud when he'd had a chance.

"I also find it unsettling that a noble and righteous 'human' such as your goodly self would not only be so bold as to have spoken so outrageously out of turn by bringing up private clan affairs during an open Discussion Conference but that you would so blatantly step above your station in publicly bringing into question the bonding match of a sentinel and guide with such open hostility."

He flicked his hair back with an air of indifference and laid a casual hand an Chequing, making several people gasp and titter. 

"Where I come from that was called Bond Interference and is usually looked down upon by such distinguished humans such as yourself."

He shrugged languidly. "But what would such a lowly beast as myself know about impropriety and taboo?"

"I…. You!" the young sentinel's face was stark white, mouth moving but now words coming out. 

"I mean, it could be that you are truly concerned for the fate of Guide Lan and are just looking out for his well-being as any gentlemanly cultivator and Sentinel would…," Wei Ying went in for the kill, his eyes flashing red as he stared unblinkingly at the trembling young man. "… or it could just be because the stench of lust for Hanguang-Jun that you are so clearly smelling is your own covetous desire."

The hall erupted with noise as the young sentinel gave a full body shudder, hunching his shoulders in on himself as his wide eyes cast fruitlessly around the room. The fetid scent of mortification effused from him, making other sentinels nearby wrinkle their noses behind their sleeves. Even the Fang boy's own sect members were grimacing at the cowering sentinel. 

Wei Ying's smile was ruthless as he went in for the final strike. 

"Of course, it could just be my extra sensitive beastly nose."

The hall fell into chaos and as Lan Qiren tried valiantly to bring some kind of order to the ruckus, the humiliated sentinel spun on his heels and fled the hall, his fellow sect members scurrying after with the barest of salutes.

Wei Ying let out a slow hissed breath through clenched teeth, carefully releasing hold of the rage that was threatening to choke him. The sentinel in him was gnashing wildly against the inside of his ribs like a thing possessed, yowling in displeasure at the upstart little pipsqueak trying to covet his guide. Trying to challenge what was his.

A wave of possessiveness surged and ebbed within him and he closed his eyes as he rode it out. No matter what ancient instinct screamed for him to Protect the Guide, Protect the Tribe, he would never think of Lan Wangji as weak or incapable of protecting himself. In fact, the man was such a strong cultivator that Wei Ying was hard pressed to prove his own worth as a sentinel to the man, to his family and to the world.

It took a while for things to settle down in the hall as well as for the wave of rage and adrenaline to pass and after it was gone, he felt tired and hollowed out. It always took exceptional control to keep a tight rein on his more savage tendencies, the wild lurking, hungry and wrathful just below his skin.

Sadly, in his darker moments, he would sometimes agree with the young sentinel to a point. There was a beast within him, crouched and waiting ever since that day he'd let it free in Wen Rouhan's shocked face. It had taken all that was in his childish body to rein that beast back in and as the years went past, he'd had to learn hard and fast to keep it contained lest it lash out once more and hurt those close to him.

The agitated murmurs of the hall irritated him, scraping against his senses and making his head hurt. Lan Qiren had gotten things mostly under control and back on track but the sound of his droning voice, the lingering scent of anger, fear and disgust and the scraping annoyance of having to sit still for the remainder of the session was going to drive him mad if he didn't do something.

He glanced back at Wen Qing who stared at him searchingly for a moment then nodded. A look at Wen Ning had him giving Wei Ying an understanding smile. He gave Jiang Cheng a look before turning towards the front of the hall. Golden eyes caught his immediately and all but shone with emotion. Wei Ying hissed a low breath, unable to look away from such longing. The air grew heavy around him and he had trouble pulling in breath. He needed air. He couldn't breathe.

Wrenching his gaze away was physically painful but he needed to get out of there. He needed fresh air and open space. Decision made, he stood abruptly, ignoring the sudden hush that befell the hall and gave a silent salute to the front of the room before spinning sharply on his heel and striding out. 

He made his all the way to the back mountain before he even slowed down, dropping down to sit on the grass in a careless sprawl. He felt winded and fatigued, flopping onto his back to gaze blankly at the sky. The meadow itself was idyllic, verdant and lush slopes bordered with patches of majestic bamboo. 

The ever present clouds that Gusu was famous for floated through the trees this high up, making the whole scene seem dreamlike. He felt like he was floating. Oddly detached from the world and not minding it one bit. It felt a bit like lake diving at Yunmeng and he reveled in it.

The air was fresh and clean and the chill of it burned so good in his lungs. The wind in the grass and the creaking of bamboo as they swayed surrounded him. There was water somewhere nearby, the echo of babbling brooks and distant waterfalls that dotted the mountain retreat. 

He became aware of the thump thump of multiple heartbeats, the musk of fur and freshly dug earth. He turned his head and smiled as a cute little nose peaked out from the green. He went still, his breath evening out as he waited patiently. He was soon rewarded as more and more rabbits appeared, curious about the new comer in their midst. They sniffed at him as they came closer, most dismissing him when they realized that he didn't have any food. A few of them stayed, coming close enough to nose at his clothes and hands with their cute little noses. 

He cooed at the little creatures, a sense of peace coming over him as they gambolled around the clearing. One brave little bunny hopped right into his lap and he marvelled at their utter lack of fear. He wondered absently who had domesticated the furry little bunnies as he ran soft fingers over the pristine white fur. 

One of GusuLan's plentiful rules was No Pets Allowed and it had to be someone really special who dared to raise a colony of bunnies right under the mountain's, and Lan Qiren's, nose. He took a deep breath, letting his sense of smell unfurl as a familiar whiff of sandalwood floated over the breeze. 

Ah. Lan Zhan. That's who dared.

Saying the man's given name, even to himself, gave him such a sense of warmth and glowing happiness that had him grinning and hugging the rabbit close to his chest. There was a sudden soft weight on his lap and he looked down to see Huanxun curled up, his orange and black tail tucked over his nose. The rabbit didn't seem to notice the spirit animal, hopping away when he set it down on the grass. Wei Ying considered the fox in his lap and chortled at the flat look the animal seemed to be giving him in return. 

"Hey, don’t you give me that look. Such judgement coming from you." he pouted, "You're so mean to me. I bet other spirits guides aren't mean to their humans."

He just got a soft yip in return and a nose sniffing his palm, a familiar power filling him as he fell into easy mediation. Things were easier with Huanxun at his side. The fox was an old soul and had been like a third parent to him ever since it had first manifested by his side.

Soon enough a new presence pinged along his senses and his eyes snapped open, a soft gasp escaping his slack lips. Out of the mists that hung about the bamboo, a sleek form slinked forward. It was a snow lynx, at least waist high to a man and coated in a gorgeous thick coat of dappled white and grey. Long white hairs crested its jowl and as the massive paws padded forward silently across the grass. Wei Ying sat, transfixed the animal made a slow circle around him, a low rumble coming from its barrel chest.

"Hello, beautiful." he smiled, meeting a familiar golden gaze. "Oh. Our Lan Zhan really is a treasure isn't he?"

The lynx huffed and circled closer, rumbling a bit louder as she, it was a girl, sniffed along the edge of his splayed robes. With an awed breath, he reached out a tentative hand, gasping in wonder as the animal's massive head nuzzled against his palm.

"Oh… hello Yuzhen. It's so nice to meet you."

Huanxun yipped and whipped his bushy tail, nosing along the underside of the big cat's jaw. The lynx purred in return, settling down on its haunches and letting the little fox investigate to its heart's content. Wei Ying giggled as he watched the two interact, the sense of rightness in his chest growing until he felt all but filled to the brim with contentment; all of his anger from before drained away. 

"Did Lan Zhan send you to find me?" he murmured into the soft fur, pressing his cheek against the cat's fuzzy head. "My precious Guide. He is so good to his Wei Ying."

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet until Wei Ying finally sighed. It was time to go back. He couldn't neglect his duty to the Wens, not even when he was loathed to face the rest of the cultivation world just then. Thankfully, both Yuzhen and Huanxun kept pace with him as he returned to the Great Hall, sighing in relief when he saw people lingering in groups just outside of the great doors.

"Wei Wuxian." Jiang Cheng was the first to greet him, bracing his hands on Wei Ying's shoulders and giving him a squeeze. "Where the hell have you been? It's been hours."

He couldn’t help but smile at his brother's gruff concern, looking over his shoulder to where the Wens were gathered around his smiling uncle. Nie Huisang was in the midst of the group, laughing at something Wen Ning was saying. Beyond them, Lan Xichen, Nie Mingjue and Jin Ziyao were in a small pow wow of their own, along with a frowning Jin Zixuan who was listening attentively to what the three men were discussing.

And then, standing on a bridge beyond them all, half shrouded in mist; stood Lan Zhan, still and serene and borderline angelic as his golden eyes met Wei Ying's. Yuzhen had disappeared from Wei Ying's side, reappearing to rub against his guide's legs and nuzzling into the hand that reached down to dig strong and slender finger into the soft, thick fur. That stunning gaze was warm and sweet as nectar as Lan Zhan's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Wei Ying." that voice was honeyed with affection, soft enough that it seemed just for him to hear alone and Wei Ying's mouth widened into a delighted grin.

"En. Lan Zhan." he mouthed back silently. "Thank you."

The young Jade gave a nod just as Jiang Cheng gave him a shake, pulling his attention away from the beautiful Lan. "Hey, are you ok? Did you fall and knock your brain loose somewhere in the back mountains?"

"Yeah… maybe I did." Wei Ying just laughed, his heart filled with joy as he slung an arm around the other man's shoulder and tugged him towards the others. "You know, maybe there is something to Cloud Recesses after all."

"Really?" A-Cheng quirked a skeptical brow. "Wow. You did fall and knock your head. I thought you swore to hate this place forever."

Wei Ying looked once more to where man and lynx stood watching and gave a delighted smile. 

"Eh. It has a few things going for it."


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the hunt dawned bright and early, a testament to the god awful morning people who resided in Cloud Recesses. The sun was just cresting the horizon as the sects gathered, some still blinking sleep from their eyes and hiding yawns behind their sleeves. 

Thankfully, several vendors from Caiyi Town were sourced to provide hot and fresh dumplings and steaming tea for the gathered hunters. Wei Ying, not an early riser by any means, was infinitely grateful that he was technically a Sect Leader and could get away with lounging in the stands with the other leaders. 

Besides, this was Wen Ning's day to show his prowess with his archery and to make a good showing for the Wens. The young guide had been practicing diligently for the past year to sharpen his skills and the entire clan was rightfully proud of his dedication.

The Sect procession into the hunt was a lively affair, even under GusuLan rules, and Wei Ying laughed freely as many young maidens, and some young men, threw flowers at the blushing Wen guide as he rode in. 

Wei Ying cackled behind his sleeve as Nie Huisang joined in the flower throwing, much to his brother's growling consternation. The younger Nie brother only laughed and fluttered his fan along with the other maidens with arms full of flowers themselves.

Wei Ying himself flicked a flower at a smirking Jiang Cheng, huffing a laugh when his little brother scowled up at him. It didn't stop the man from tucking the blossom in his robes though.

He found himself speechless when the Lan Sect finally entered, Lan Wangji leading the procession as lead disciple; resplendent in his sky blue and white robes, Bichen a shining constant at his side. In the pale morning light, crested in honey gold as the sun peeked over the mountain; Lan Wangji looked like an angel descended from the heavenly realm with his stoic expression and glowing golden eyes. 

And when those golden eyes roved the stands, searching and eventually finding his gaze, they were so full of some unnamed emotion that Wei Ying could feel his face flush hot against the brisk chill of the dawn. He couldn't seem to look away from that intense stare, the rest of the world seeming to fall away into nothingness, leaving just the two of them behind. 

A knock to his shoulder jolted him back to reality and he spun to scowl at a sheepish Nie Huisang who quickly begged his forgiveness as he'd had been just trying to get to a good seat. Wei just sighed, rolled his eyes and gave the other man a smile before turning back to the procession; his gaze snapping back to his guide.

A smirk stole across Wei Ying's face and he carefully pulled a blossom from his sleeves, a pristine and full Lotus he begged off of the YunmengJiang delegation who'd brought them as a gift to the host sect, preserved in the height of its delicate beauty with a talisman. With a flick of his wrist and a quick burst of qi, he sent it floating along the wind to the figure in white. There. Let's see what the stoic Huanguan-Jun did with that.

The blossom floated delicately across the breeze, ducking between riders and out of reach of grasping hands until it reached its quarry. A quick, pale hand deftly caught the gentle blossom and brought it up to the handsome face, passing the soft petals against stern, full lips.

Wei Ying gasped softly, flushing hot as those golden eyes met his once more. With a steady and unblinking gaze, Lan Wangji took a slow whiff of the fragrant bloom and, with a pleased twitch of his lip, tucked the lotus into his sleeve for safekeeping. The sentinel sat back against his cushions with a stunned whimper and a soft sub vocal whine, wishing more than ever that he carried a fan like Nie Huisang so that he could hide his flaming face with it.

"Shameless." He muttered to himself as he pressed his hands to his reddened cheeks. He really hadn't expected that from the stunning Lan Guide. He'd just meant to tease him a little. Sweet Merciful Ancestors, how forward. Jiang Fengmian chuckled from behind him to him as his sipped from his tea. 

"Oh, he really does suit you doesn't he, A-Xian?"

Wei Ying choked at the softly spoken words and had to pound his own chest so as not to hack up a lung while the other sect Leaders sitting nearby huffed and tittered with either laughter or disapproval. Quiheng-jun made a soft, punched out sound from his seat next to Fengmiang and nobly tried to cover it up with a cough. No one believed him of course but no one said anything either. 

Ignoring them all stoically and willing his fierce blush away by sheer perseverance alone, Wei Ying decided to check on Wen Ning instead. The young man in question was standing with three of the Wen delegation as Fourth Uncle and the last attendant were tasked with staying at the Inn. He had been joined by Jiang Cheng, Jin Zixuan and a few other cultivators from various sects. A little ways away, Nie Mingjue was standing with Lan Xichen and Jin Ziyao, the smaller man also holding an exquisitely carved bow and quiver of arrows. 

The Hunt started well, the cultivators disappearing into the mountain and soon enough, those who were left in the stands began chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Bored with the endless back patting and simpering of the sect leaders, Wei Ying made his way towards Nie Huisang and joined in the small court the young sentinel begun holding amongst the younger spectators.

It was a pleasant time with Wei Ying using his smile and his charm to get the at first wary ladies set at ease with his presence until they were all getting along cheerfully. Wen Qing had long disappeared with her own Healer queendom, having spoken of plans to visit the Sect's famous infirmary and speak to the experienced healers there.

He would have done the same thing if he could have gotten away with it. The GusuLan Library was like a siren call to his curiosity and he longed to lose himself amongst the stacks. Sadly his absence would have been noticed too easily and questioned, so he stayed in the stands and made a show of being genial and respectful.

Fortunately, the Wen Sect returned triumphant with Wen Ning smiling proudly at the helm. They were by no means the best hunters at Conference but they'd made a great showing of themselves and Wei Ying was duly proud. Even Nie Mingjue himself seemed impressed with the young archer, giving him a solemn nod as Quiheng-jun brought the hunt to a close.

The Wens retreated back to the inn for lunch and to get some rest before they had to get ready for the Searching Ceremony and closing banquet later that evening. The afternoon hours were spent in the boisterous markets, browsing and shopping for keepsakes and souvenirs to take home with them. 

Wei Ying himself spent most of his time sampling spicy street foods and sweet talking the ladies selling loquats by the lake side. He even got another free orange and a cheek pat from the old popo with the oranges and had to carefully extricate himself when she tried introducing him to her blushing granddaughter.

He'd already bought gifts for his family, both Yunmeng and Qishan born. GusuLan crafts were just as exquisite and coveted as QishanWen, though a bit pricier. He was just examining some of the finer carved flutes in a small music shop when he heard a greeting from behind him and turned.

"Ah. Zewu-jun, this one greets you." 

He gave the man a polite salute and Lan Xichen bowed in return with that serene smile of his. He nodded to the store owner who quickly ducked into a back room.

"Looking for a new instrument?" he gestured to the display of flutes mounted upon wall. Wei Ying barked a laugh, pulling Chequing from his belt and twirling it idly.

"Oh no, my lady is all I'll ever need. I was just admiring GusuLan craftsmanship. Your sect's expertise in musical cultivation is widely known and I am finding myself being converted to the adoring hordes."

Xichen's smile deepened, his head nodding in humble thanks as was the Lan way. "On behalf of GusuLan, I humbly accept the such praise from the YilingWei."

Wei Ying arched a brow at the man and turned to face him fully, their conversation going from casual to something else with the formal address of his sect. "And you, Zewu-Jun. what brings you down from such auspicious heights on the final day of the conference?"

The taller man turned his gaze towards the shop keeper who had since reappeared with a well wrapped parcel. "I am here to collect a package at my father's request. It is a matter in need of some expedience."

"Ah. Then I will leave you to it then. I will leave first." Wei Ying bowed once more and turned to leave.

"Wei-zongzhu." the serene voice stopped him. "If I may inconvenience you, perhaps you would walk with me a moment."

"Of course, First Young Master Lan."

"Please. Call me Xichen as I do believe that you and I will soon be sharing a much closer familial relationship, if things continue as they are." the other sentinel cut striking figure in his white and blue toned robes as they strolled down the main roadway. 

"Indeed." Wei Ying hummed, his eyes bright and mind racing. "Then please, address me as Wuxian."

They walked in silence for a while before Xichen turned his head to Wei Ying. "I have something that I need to discuss with you and I hope that you don't think me rude for speaking so candidly but I have heard enough of the Yiling Laozu to know that you appreciate candour. I… I happen to find myself in a unique position."

Wei Ying just hummed, waiting for the other man to continue. The older Lan's face held a pinch of concern as his hands tightened around his package.

"I have never put much value in rumour. As you know gossiping is forbidden at Cloud Recesses. So is talking negatively about someone behind their backs. People have a tendency to colour the facts to their own narrative, even unknowingly believing in popular opinion unerringly is a naïve and foolish mindset to have as a cultivator, sentinel and a future sect leader. 'Trust but verify' as my late mother used to tell me."

The older Jade gave a small, nostalgic smile. "It is advice I have taken to heart in life and it impels me to make every effort to get to know you as a man and as a cultivator before I make my own judgement."

He stopped and turned to face the younger sentinel fully, a serious look in his clear eyes. "For my brother's sake, of course."

"Of course." Wei Ying nodded just as solemnly. "It's an elder brother's prerogative to protect his siblings. Family is a very precious thing in this world."

"Mn. Indeed." they started walking once more. "Wangji may be the younger brother but he has always been the stronger one of the both of us. Both in cultivation and his presentation as a guide. And though it may not always appear so, his heart is big and his emotions run deep. His capacity for love is immense… so is his forgiveness. Even towards those who hurt him"

There was a long pause then a soft sigh. The taller sentinel looked directly at Wei Ying, honest sentiment shining in his clear eyes. "I love my brother, Wei Wuxian. I would not see him hurt."

"In that regard, Lan Xichen..." Wei Ying intoned with all the earnestness and respect he could bring to bear. "… we are in total agreement."

"I am glad. Thank you for walking with me. I will leave you now." The older Jade gave a warm, genuine smile before politely taking his leave and Wei Ying stood in the middle of the busy street for a long while after, watching as his tall frame gradually blended into the crowd. 

He made his way back to the inn soon after, deep in thought; and ate a light meal with the others before getting ready to head back up the mountain. They noticed his unusual silence but didn't bring it up, even when he seemed to perk up and become his happy, chatty self.

They made their way back up the mountain for the final time for the conference, dressed once again in their fine robes. Wen Ning, on the other hand, was dressed in the simple outfit worn by all seekers. It was plain white and without embroidery and his hair was held back with a simple ribbon. 

Still, even without embellishments, the young guide looked graceful and ethereal, his innocence shining through like a heavenly beacon. Standing among the three other hopefuls in their own simple robes, he stood out as the one to watch and Wei Ying had never felt prouder.

He looked across to a beaming Wen Qing, her face openly showing a depth of emotion that she usually kept well hidden under a hard shell of snark and sarcasm. Since a very young age she'd had to fend for both herself and her younger brother alone, their branch family parents having been tortured and killed by her uncle for trying to stand up to his tyranny in the dark early years. 

That had been even before Wei Ying had been brought to Qishan and they both had shared many wine soaked, tear filled nights mourning the fact that, despite having both grown and accomplished much in their respective lives, deep down they were still those bitter, angry little orphans who'd been dealt pretty shitty hands when they were way too young.

As the four hopefuls lined up at points along a large array painted along the ground, an ancient looking monk stepped forward, escorted on either side by the legendary bonded pair Sentinel Song Zichen and his partner Guide Xiao Xingchen. The duo was famous for their skill, their righteousness and their willingness to go forth and help people without seeking anything in return.

Wei Ying had met them several times during his travels, Song Zichen seeking him out soon after the infamous feral incident. He'd wanted to meet Wei Ying for himself, to determine his character personally. Xiao Xingchen, newly descended from the sanctuary of his immortal master Baoshan Sanren, had come to seek the only child of his shijie, Wei Ying's mother.

They'd both found him at Yunmeng and had spent the next few months getting to know him and helping him control the wild qi that had lingered in him from the turmoil he'd suffered. They'd parted ways on good terms, Wei Ying coming to see the pair as respected older brothers. Since then, he'd accompanied them on several night hunts and they'd also stood, steady and true, at his side during the debacle that was the establishment of the YilingWei. 

The hall watched in silence as the old monk, brush in hand, dipped it into a bowl of vibrant red cinnabar pigment held by Song Zichen and deftly painted talismans on each of the four seekers. Wei Ying watched the following simple ceremony with undisguised curiosity. He'd heard stories from both Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli but to see it in person was an experience in itself. 

He still thought the ceremony in itself was a politically driven farce established by the sects long ago to use the bonding process to further their own selfish goals but he would put that all aside for Wen Ning's sake. Even if he didn't find his sentinel this time, it would still be a good showing for the Wen Sect, politically. Hell, if you couldn't beat them, use them for your own advantage. That seemed to be the going tenet. 

The hall was as crowded as it had ever been, unbonded sentinels and guides from miles and miles around coming in from the participating sects for the ceremony. The air carried the smell of human sweat and hope. Even if no one found a bond that day, there was still a chance of the process occurring naturally like it had done for Wie Ying and Lan Zhan.

The monk chanted some more, the talismans beginning to glow a lovely golden colour. Suddenly a flickering flame manifested from the chest of each seeker and floated in front of them. Wei Ying watched, transfixed, as the chanting made the flames bigger, brighter and had them flickering even faster. 

Pressure built within the room, his heart stating to race as power thrummed and throbbed around and through them all, prickling along the skin and tingling the scalp. When the chanting reached a crescendo, the flames shot up above their heads and burst into shards of light that zipped around the room and beyond it.

Wei Ying sat forward in his seat, stunned at how beautiful the lights looked as they flittered around the room, dipping and dodging between the cultivators gathered. One of the lights zipped right into his face, making him jerk back in surprise. A wide grin spread across his face as the tiny warm light hummed at him then zipped away just as quickly.

There was a ripple of noise when one of the lights burst into the chest of a cultivator standing among the LanlingJin. The young woman, a guide called Luo Qingyang whom he knew playfully as MianMian, gasped in surprised delight as a golden string of light burst from her chest and hooked into the chest of one of the seekers, a young sentinel from the BalingOuyang. 

More murmurs burst forth when thin, pale strings flew in through the open doors and hooked into two more of the seekers. Wang Lingjiao looked highly displeased that her own guide was somewhere too far away to find as yet but the other seeker took it well enough.

Frankly, Wei Ying was too busy gaping in shock when a strong and vibrant golden string hooked into Wen Ning's chest. The young guide's face was alight with joy , his eyes shining as he, along with the rest of the stunned room followed the string to an equally stunned Nie Huisang.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Wen Qing breathed from Wei Ying's side, her hand reaching over to clutch tightly at his arm. He was stunned speechless himself, blinking stupidly as the string all but pulsed with contentment. 

Well, as much as an inanimate string could pulse with joyous contentment. 

He glanced at a shocked looking Nie Mingjue, already dreading the conversations that he was going to have to field with the man as both the Nie Sect Leader and an older brother. So much for an easy ending to the conference. Fuck.

Still, wade into this mess he would. He'd given Wen Xu his word and he owed it to Wen Ning to seek the best for the young guide. His friend, his little brother, his adorable sponsee. He had a duty as Sponsor and he would fulfil it faithfully. 

So, as the cultivators gathered around summarily lost their minds, he girded his loins, mentally that is; and made his way along with Wen Qing to Wen Ning as Nie Huisang and his brother approached from the other direction. The younger sentinel looked ecstatic, a wide smile on his pretty face as tears of joy gathered at the corners of his eyes.

Wen Ning had that same incandescent look as Wen Qing hugged him tightly to herself, murmuring happy words into his ears. As the two young men came to stand a few feet from each other, Nie Mingjue's hand came to rest on his brother's shoulder, stopping the sentinel from flinging himself into his guide's arms and bonding right there, in front of God and Country, and scandalizing the entire cultivation world in one fell swoop.

Wei Ying bit back a grin but still put his hand on Wen Ning's shoulder, meeting the older Nie's stern and forbidding gaze with his own mirthful one. Both Wens stilled under the scrutiny, that spine of steel they were known for clearly evident. Wei Ying nodded respectfully to the brothers. 

"I believe that we have much to discuss Nie-zongzhu."

The larger man's deep frown softened when his little brother turned and grabbed his large hand with both of his smaller ones. The man then seemed to melt a little, an exasperated fondness entering his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to meet Wei Ying's steady gaze once more.

"Yes Wei-zongzhu. It seems that we do."

\-------------------------- 

'You're kidding.' came the messenger butterfly from Wen Xu. Funny how the little golden messengers could convey deadpan disbelief so well. Then a sigh. 'I'll arrange to meet you in Yunmeng in a few days.'

Wei Ying cackled and waved the twinkling light away, turning and walking back into the farewell banquet. He was really getting sick and tired of all these banquets with their glad handing and empty socializing and would be glad when he could go back to gallivanting around creation by himself.

Before that though, he had to sort out Wen Ning's situation and get Wen Xu and Nie Mingjue through some sort of negotiation without blood being shed. Wen Rouhan did murder the man's father in cold blood after all. 

Still, with Nie Huisang in the mix he was sure that they would be able to work it out somehow. The younger Nie seemed like a clever one, someone bound and determined to get what he wanted and from the look in his eyes, he wanted a certain shy Wen guide.

Before he could step through the door, a low growl caught his attention and he looked over to see Yuzhen's tail disappearing behind a corner. Wei Ying glanced through the doors, making sure that Wen Ning was safely ensconced with Wen Qing and Jiang Cheng before following the spirit animal away from the main building.

The lynx led him down a wandering path through the quiet, crisp night air, the noise of the hall growing further and further as he went. He finally came to a building surrounded by blooming gentians, their mild floral scent filling him with bone deep comfort. 

There was a steady heartbeat coming from inside. Along with the strumming of a quqin. Wei Ying stopped at the steps, eyes alighting on the still form of Lan Zhan as he sat at his instrument.

Golden eyes met his and he took a breath, the unique scent of his guide filling his nose. The other man looked serene, robe splayed around him as he knelt before the low table, his long graceful fingered spread across the taut string of his ququin. Wei Ying drank in the sight like the sweetest of wines.

"Lan Zhan."

"Wei Ying."

"How bold, Lan Zhan. Calling me here without a chaperone. You rule breaker you." He gave the man a grin but it soon morphed into a slow, warm smile. "Please understand if I don't come any closer."

"Wei Ying." those golden eyes were bright with emotion. 

"Lan Zhan. You keep saying my name like that and I won't be responsible for my actions. Then your brother will kill me and I would leave you a widower before we are even married."

Those kissable lips curled at one corner as those golden eyes narrowed. "Ridiculous."

He gave a soft breathless chuckle "That I am. I am your ridiculous Wei Ying."

"Mn. My Wei Ying."

"My Lan Zhan." The sentinel took a shuddering breath. "Wait for me, my precious Lan Zhan. We leave in the morning for Yunmeng for talks between the Wen and the Nie but after that I will come back for you. Will you wait for me, my beloved Guide?"

"Mn. Will wait for Wei Ying forever."

The sentinel whimpered softly, his heart twisting at the honest yearning in those eyes. "Madame Yu is already preparing a proposal from Yunmeng on my behalf. Just a little bit longer and I'll be all yours."

Golden eyes flashed. "Mark your words."

He gave the man a wide, cheeky grin. "This Yiling Loazu will certainly take responsibility."

"Mn. Good."

They shared a tender smile between them, yearning in their hearts. It took all Wei Ying had not to walk up those last few stairs and slide the door closed behind him but he wanted to do right by Lan Zhan, for their sakes and for their family and their Sect's sake as well. He would not give into his base desires at the expense of his guide's reputation. He wouldn't start their future off in the mire of a scandal.

Yuzhen appeared on the small porch and growled, crouching on her haunches as Huanxun popped into view and scampered up the steps. Wei Ying could only watch amazed as the small black and orange fox nosed playfully along the Lynx's jaw and squirmed and squealed when a large rough tongue started giving it a bath. 

The sentinel chortled at the look of displeasure the fox gave him, the hair around its grumpy face sticking up madly, slick with cat spit. Beyond the two spirit animals Lan Zhan's face was one of disbelief, one hand massaging his temple as he frowned. Wei Ying lost it at that, bending over almost double as he laughed. 

A feeling of deep fondness and warmth was passed along the bond from his fox and he blinked in surprise. That… that had come from Yuzhen. Who'd passed it along from Lan Zhan. It felt like a warm hand in his. It felt like the cool press of lips across his heated cheek. It felt like the brush of tender knuckles along his jaw. His breath caught in his chest.

"Lan Zhan." God, his voice sounded so needy. He couldn't even feel ashamed about it, he just felt so deeply. 

"Wei Ying." there was so much emotion in those two words.

With a bitten off moan and a deep breath filled with the chill of the night air, the fragrant gentian blossoms and the deep unique scent of guide that permeated his entire home, Wei Ying forced himself to turn away after one last longing look. He bid the man a soft goodbye and made his way back to the great hall, feeling as if his feet wore made of heavy stone. 

He finally made it back to the banquet, letting the light and warmth and noise wash over him, pushing away the cold of the night and the smell of gentians on the wind.

He was able to make his goodbyes with the rest of the Wens, having made arrangements with the Nie to follow them to Yunmeng within a couple of days. They needed to give Wen Xu time to arrange his travel to Lotus Pier as well.

Between himself and Wen Qing, they were able to keep Wen Ning and Nie Nuisang from being alone together, though both young men seemed all too eager to get closer. 

He made his farewell to the other sects as the Yiling Laozou, ever the respectful and courteous Wen Sponsor, as Wen Ning laid down his innocent charm once more; solidifying none too few contacts for future development.

Wei Ying paid extra respect to the Lans and to the Jiangs especially, smirking with Jiang Cheng and exchanging knowing smiles with Xichen. Lan Qiren still looked like a constipated asshole but Wei Ying knew that he would get many more chances to fuck with the man after he and Lan Zhan had bonded. Not too much though as the younger Jade respected his uncle deeply and Wei Ying didn't want to hurt his guide's feelings just for some petty revenge.

They went straight to bed when they finally got back to the inn, all of them dead on their feet from the way too early morning and the day's excitement. Wei Ying slept deeply that night, his face pressed into his folded up robes; the gently scent of gentians still clinging to the fabric.

As they ate a hearty breakfast the next morning, a messenger came from the mountain with a package for Wei Ying. He opened it as the last of the supplies were being packed into the pinyin, unfolding the cloud embroidered, sky blue silk to reveal an exquisitely carved jade talisman nestled in dried and pressed gentian blossoms.

He inhaled sharply, the familiar and increasing beloved mix of flowers and sandalwood filling his nose. With a wobbly smile, he carefully picked up the talisman strung on a pale blue tassel and hooked it unto Chequing next to his red tassel strung with carved onyx.

They looked right hanging together and he pressed the dizi to his chest with a shuddering exhale. Lan Zhan, oh Lan Zhan. His beautiful, wonderful, precious guide.

He felt buoyed all the way to Yunmeng, joking and laughing with the Wens as they made good time back to Lotus Pier. Many of the Jiang disciples met them at the pier, cheering and congratulating Wen Ning on a successful search and Wei Ying for finding his own joy.

Jiang Yanli hugged him tightly, crying happy tears as he told her all about the peerless jade that had captured his heart and very soul. After stuffing him full of lotus and pork rib soup, she disappeared with Wen Qing, no doubt to grill the doctor for the juicy details.

Madame Yu pulled him aside and congratulated him on finding his other half, assuring him that she already drafted the Sect proposal and all she needed was Jiang Fengmian's confirmation to send it along to Gusu. He bowed low in thanks, heart bursting at the unbidden support he was receiving from his family.

Wen Xu arrived the next day with a small contingent and greeted his cousins with enthusiastic pride, hugging them to him with delighted laughter. The Nies would be arriving with the returning Jiangs, which gave Wei Ying and Wen Xu some time to make plans.

He took his fellow sect leader and friend out unto the lake for some peace and quiet, both of them floating along the placid waters and picking and peeling Lotus seeds to munch on. Wen Xu kindly congratulated him on finding his guide and gave the new carved jade pendant on Chequing an appraising look. 

They'd discussed the conference and the upcoming negotiations until they'd come up with satisfying contingencies for all foreseeable outcomes. It was then, as they both contemplated their thoughts privately that Wen Xu broke the easy silence.

"There is something that I need to tell you going forward." he seemed uncomfortable but took a deep breath and forged ahead. Wei Ying perked up with concern and the frown on the other man's face. "It may not come up in the discussions but it is a relevant fact that you will need to know."

"A-Xu?"

"You know how everyone believes that I've gone unbonded for so long because I've never found my sentinel. That I've done my own searching ceremony numerous times and never found my match." The guide let his eyes fall closed, a thread of old and resigned pain in his voice. "But the truth is I did find my match… years ago."

He fiddled with the hem of his robe, his voice gone soft and anguished. "The fact of the matter is that my sentinel found me even before I even did my first search. They found me and they didn't want anything to do with me."

Wei Ying was speechless, the implications unfurling from those words were heart-breaking. He reached over and gripped the other man's hand tightly in his, as if one of them would float away forever if he let go.

"A-Xu. Who?"

A silent tear ran down a pale cheek as Wen Xu took a ragged breath, wiping the stray away with the edge of his sleeve. His eyes were hurt and haunted as he looked up to meet Wei Ying's own devastated gaze.

"My sentinel is Nie Mingjue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. i went there. cuz i'm Ebiiiiiil. *cackles*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok . Double shot of angst before we get back to the fluff and funny. Please be warned. i cried when i wrote this and cried when i edited it. but that's just me. also a reminder, Wen Rouhan was a true fucking bastard.

_"My sentinel is Nie Mingjue."_

..................................................... 

That knowledge weighed on Wei Ying's heart like a stone all throughout the negotiations. Watching Wen Xu and Nie Mingjue manoeuvre around each other awkwardly was painful to watch and it got to the point where he found himself biting back bile with a suppressed grimace. The unspoken words felt like glass shards in his throat, threatening to spill out over his tongue, bloody and cloying.

Unfortunately, it was not his secret to reveal so he faithfully kept Wen Xu's confidence and quietly supported him through the talks. YunmengJiang had been gracious enough to serve as neutral territory for the discussions, as they had good relations with both sects. Also, neither Wen Xu or Nie Mingjue would set foot in each other's lands unless it was upon pain of death.

As it was, the only saving grace in the whole fucked up situation was how obvious how deep a connection between Wen Ning and Nie Huisang had developed in such a short time. They seemed extremely suited to each other and he was genuinely happy for them both.

Despite that stroke of good fortune, the situation was delicate to say the least. Nie Mingjue absolutely refused to see his little brother and only blood family sent deep into Wen territory for good and Wen Xu would not give up his beloved heir to the Unclean Realm permanently. Several solutions were brought up, discussed, fought over and eventually shelved, the tensions rising with each failure to compromise.

Finally the elder Nie brother snapped. "No! I will not have my didi trapped in Qishan like some kind of war bride, surrounded by rabid Wen-dogs on all sides."

Wen Xu refused to back down. "And having our Sect Heir among the butchers of Qinghe is any different?"

"At least we butchers know honour!"

"And the Wen don't?"

"Weh Rouhan killed my father!"

"And Wen Rouhan is dead!" Wen Xu leaned forward with an anguished cry, banging his fist on the table and rattling the tea service. " But I am not my father and neither are you yours. Is it not enough for you to forsake your own happiness that you have to crush your brothers as well? When will the vicious cycle end? Must we all suffer for your hatred, Nie Mingjue? "

A shocked silence fell heavy on the room at the outburst as Wen Xu went white with mortification. He stumbled back with a ragged inhale, his fists clenched in his formal robes as he mumbled a quick and shaky apology and all but fled the room.

Wei Ying got to his feet to go after his friend, quickly waving a worried looking Wen Qing and Wen Ning back into their seats. He glanced towards the Nie Contingent before he broke into a swift walk, seeing a clearly upset Huisang looking with open concern towards his older brother from behind a trembling fan; the taller sentinel sitting frozen, his stern face flushed with anger but his mouth slack with shock.

He found Wen Xu at the far pavilion, the guide's shoulders shaking as he stifled his sobs in his sleeve. Wei Ying sat next to his friend, carefully wrapped his arms around him and pulling his trembling form close, tucking the man's face into his neck. The guide just hiccupped and started sobbing in earnest, the ragged sound of it muffled as his tears soaked into Wei Ying's robes.

The sentinel started to hum a melody, a sweet and soothing little thing he remembered his own father singing to him when he was a boy. There were no words that he could say that would possibly help in such a situation so he just kept humming. The bond between a sentinel and guide was a private thing between those two people alone. Even when one of them chose not to bond for whatever reason or the other.

Just the thought of his Lan Zhan turning away from him had him shuddering with unspeakable terror. Bond rejection was the stuff of nightmares and for Wen Xu to carry that pain for so many years was a testament to his tremendous inner strength. Wei Ying's heart went out to him and he pulled him closer, letting the usually unflappable guide lean on him for much needed comfort.

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. For everyone to hear. Gods, so much for keeping it a secret." Wen Xu's voice sounded wrecked and a bit hysterical. "But that man…. That man is just so fucking stubborn he drives me crazy. I don't want A-Ning to go through what I went through. He doesn't deserve that."

"And you do?"

A bitter chuckle puffed against his neck. "I am my father's son. His sins fall on me in the end."

"No. A-Xu!" Wei Ying pulled back, aghast. "No one deserves to suffer like that. Not just because of their last name."

"Nie Mingjue doesn't seem to think so. My father killed his after all."

"And I killed yours. And Wen Rouhan killed mine. Will it be an eye for an eye until we're all blind?" Wei Ying sucked on his teeth, shaking his head in disgust. "Bullshit. If I can put aside years of torture, pain and the death of my parents at your father's hand and still see you as family; then Nie Mingjue can pull his fat head out of his tightly clenched ass and loosen the fuck up."

"We can all dream A-Ying." Wen Xu choked a bittersweet laugh, wearily wiping the tracks on his face with his sleeves. "… and if it is that we no longer can dream for ourselves, then we can least dream for a better tomorrow."

"On that, at least, we can agree." a deep voice came from behind them and, startled, both men turned around to see Nie Mingjue standing at the short staircase of the Pavilion, his face solemn.

"May this one speak with you Wen-zongzhu? Alone?" He gave them both a respectful bow, his eyes flickering between the two men huddled at the end of the pier. "Please?"

The sentinel and guide shared a heavy look with Wen Xu eventually nodding and waving off Wei Ying's sceptical expression .

"I'm going to have to confront this sometime A-Ying." he sighed and gave a weary smile, "I might as well get it over with."

Wei Ying shook his head ruefully, making a show of getting up and dusting off his robes. "You are the bravest man I know, A-Xu."

He gave the Nie Sentinel a glare sharp enough to split stone as he passed and the larger man took it stoically, giving him a nod in return before ascending unto the pavilion where the Wen guide waited.

Though he longed to linger and listen in on them, Wei Ying forced himself to head back into the main Lotus Pier compound, slinging himself over Jiang Cheng shamelessly and grinning as the younger man grumped and grouched yet didn't even try to throw him off.

A concerned looking Wen Qing was able to keep a worried Wen Ning occupied while Yanli expertly kept a fluttering Nie Hiusang from jumping up to go find his da-ge.

The two men returned sometime later, Nie Mingjue looking thoughtful and distracted while Wen Xu looked as calm and pleasant as ever. He gave his cousins was weak but still reassuring smile and squeezed Wei Ying's arm as he retook his seat; apologizing profusely to the room once more for his previous outburst.

Wei Ying had to give Wen Xu his credit. He would not have been able to come across so calm and unaffected were he in the same position. Just the thought of Lan Zhan turning from him made his heart tremble and quake and he'd only known the man a week. More than ten years of that would have been his death, surely. How could Wen Xu bear it? How could Nie Mingjue?

He put those thoughts aside until he could consider them more carefully in private. Maybe he could talk to his uncle about it. The older man was sure to have a different perspective that Wei Ying couldn't yet grasp. His own life experience was skewed due to his childhood and he hadn't lived a life that others would call normal so he often had to rely on his uncle for guidance when it came to certain things. Thankfully, his uncle always had the best advice and was a patient listener.

Fortunately, the talks went a little easier after the conversation on the pier, with the Nie Sect Leader willing to at least listen to the ideas being put forth and give them some thought instead of just dismissing them outright.

Finally, after two arduous days, they were able to compromise, leaving both parties as happy as they were ever going to be under the circumstances. As the perfect hostess, Madame Yu had a wonderful dinner brought out and they all ate and drank well in celebration.

Oversimplified, it was a kind of special exchange programme.

Until he became sect leader, Wen Ning would split his time between Qishan and Qinghe equally and Nie Huisang would accompany him. Both would have a small retinue of servants and an honour guard while in the other's kingdom to escort them in their travels and they would be registered as members of each other's sects.

Wen Qing would immediately begin researching and treating Nie Cultivators for their sect's predilection to qi deviation and would instruct the Nie healers if a suitable treatment was found. In turn she would have access to the sect medical archives and other ancient texts for her research.

Upon Wen Ning's ascension to Wen Sect Leader, Nie Huisang would join him in ruling Qishan with Wen Qing as Head Doctor and Trusted Advisor. In return, the newly resigned former Sect Leader Wen Xu would relocate to Qinghe where he would reside as a sort of human collateral. The alliance between Qishan and Qinghe would be solidified through both bonding and marriage and would stand for years to come.

Frankly, Wei Ying thought that the arrangement was acutely unfair to Wen Xu but the man had assured him, later as they were sharing bottles of sweet and tangy lotus wine at the far pavilion, that he was willing to make any sacrifice for the future of his clan.

"Still though, This whole thing is kind of fucked up" Wei Ying burped and wiped drunkenly at his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm glad for Wen Ning and all but you'll practically be a war bride without actually being a bride. What about your plans to retire and live a quiet life of glass blowing?"

He turned his head to where his friend was leaning against the railing, his head tipped back and his half lidded eyes staring, unseeing, out unto the lake. Wen Xu had pulled out his head piece, his hair loose and tumbling over his shoulders. His robes were rumpled around his crossed legs and his skin pale in the full moonlight.

"A-Ying. I can live a quiet life in Qinghe just as well as Qishan and I can always build my own kiln wherever I end up. It won't be so bad, I think. It would be worth it." He gave his friend a sad little smile. "And you know as well as I do that the life of a Sect Leader is one of sacrifice."

"Oh cut the self-sacrificing bullshit, Xu-gege." The sentinel scoffed and took a swig of his wine. "This is me you're talking too. Your Wuxian. Don't fall nobly upon your sword so quickly for my sake. Will you give up your future so easily?"

"You know me all too well, Ying'er." The other man gave a wispy laugh, his eyes falling closed. "It's not so noble as it is inevitable. With this small deed I will secure Qishan's future for Wen Ning and solidify an alliance with the QingheNie."

He gave a painfully wistful smile, his dark eyes glittering in the moonlight as he turned his head lazily to meet Wei Ying's gaze. "What is my happiness compared to that? When such happiness is already so fleeting?"

"Still seems a special kind of awful though." Wei Ying gave a great sigh, staring out unto the glimmering lake. "You better expect me to visit you in Qinghe a whole fucking lot though. You'll be sick of me in the first year."

That brought a rusty laugh from the other guide. It was suspiciously wet. "Never my friend. Not ever."

Wei Ying felt tears prickle at his eyes and his mouth twisted. He knew that life wasn't fair. Sometimes things got fucked up and people got hurt. Sometimes people never found their match in life, never found their other half. Sometimes people rejected their bonds, for whatever reason. He knew shit like that happened all the time. But it still didn't make things like that easier to accept or the truth easier to swallow.

"And Nie Mingjue?... He hasn't changed his mind or anything?" He wanted to hold on to some kind of hope, for his friend's sake. "He agreed to have you come live in Qinghe. That has to count for something."

"Perhaps." the guide shrugged his slumped shoulders. "He may come to tolerate me well enough for his brother's sake. My hope is that despite his hatred for my father, he comes to accept Wen Ning as Huisang's partner and treats him well."

"Gods. Stop talking about Wen Ning and Quishan. I don't want to know how great this idea is and how much it will help everyone else. I want to know what's going on in that heart of yours. Tell me what Wen Xu feels."

"What I feel…." A shudder went through the other man, his head dropping to rest on his chest. His hand came up to clench at the robes over his heart. "I feel hollow. Empty and broken and I can't find all the pieces. There is a void inside of me and I am intimately familiar with its shape. I keep seeing his face when he first turned away from me. The utter disgust in his eyes. And it was devastating."

He gave a wet chuckle. "I felt so angry then. For a moment there I hated him right back. And despite hating him, my guide yearned for him. I needed him. To take me, to hold me too look at me with something other than hatred."

"It wasn't fair." Tears were streaming silently down his face. "I' been through so much, been hurt for so long and the only thing that kept me going some days was the fact that my sentinel would be waiting for me. I couldn't die and leave my other half all alone in this life. I had to be strong. I had to survive."

"Finding out that it was all for nothing almost killed me inside but there was Qishan to think of. Wen Ning and Wen Qing were so young and vulnerable. Who would take care of them? Who would protect them from the other Sects. I could not just lie down and die like a wounded 'Wen-dog'. I had to keep living. I had to keep going."

He pressed a shaky hand to his face. "Even though I felt as if I was already dead."

Wei Ying was also crying openly, shoulders trembling as he wiped at the tears burning his cheeks. Wen Xu made a wounded little sound and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Even now…" he sobbed. "Even now I yearn for him to come to me. Even now I love him beyond all reasoning. He is my sentinel and I will always feel this way. I just wish that I had at least been given a fighting chance."

He looked up at Wei Ying, his eyes blood shot red and filled with a deep abiding pain. "But I learned that life wasn't fair a long time ago. We all learned this harsh lesson from my father. In the end, we are Wen. There is nothing we can do but endure. Survive. And live on. "

Wei Ying crawled over to his friend and pulled him into his arms, holding him close as they both wept, their wine long forgotten. What could he say or do in the face of this? For all the power and skill he possessed, he was powerless to change his friends tragic fate.

They were both exhausted by the time their tears had run dry and Wei Ying slowly gathered the empty wine jugs for disposal while Wen Xu ran shaky fingers through his unruly hair. The way back from the pavilion was a slow one, holding on to each other for both comfort and support.

Wen Xu begged off to sit under one of the massive cherry blossom trees near his room, reassuring Wei Ying that he wanted to sit and enjoy the beautiful and peaceful scene for a while before heading to bed.

Wei Ying just nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of the other man's head and running a hand down his hair before walking away. He meandered along the walkways for a short while before coming to a stop on one of the raised wooden bridges that over looked a canal filled with lotuses.

"You can come out now, Nie Mingjue." he rested his hands on the dark wood railing. "I had thought you of all people above eaves dropping with all your talk of honour."

"I couldn't sleep. Went for a walk." a step echoed on the bridge behind him. "Heard voices."

"So you decided to stick around and spy on us? " Wei Ying huffed a sharp laugh. "Never mind. It's acceptable because we're Wens isn't it?"

"You truly consider yourself one of them? I thought that you were a Jiang."

Wei Ying turned around at that, leaning on the railing and crossing his arms over his chest. The taller sentinel was dressed in simple robes, his hair loose and hanging down his back. His eyes were serious but not hostile, which was a change from his attitude before.

"I am a Wei, a Jiang and a Wen. Equally and all at once."

The larger man frowned, seemingly deep in thought. "I don't understand. How can you forgive them? They killed your parents."

"Wen Rouhan killed my parents. And I killed him. What's done is done. To linger in hatred too long leads down a dark path."

"They did nothing to stop him. It’s the same thing."

"It really is not." Wei Ying retorted flatly, shaking his head in frustration. "That man was a living nightmare and if you thought he treated his 'family' any better than he did the rest of us poor souls you are sorely mistaken."

"They were his heirs… Surely he…"

"His heirs!" The younger sentinel barked a darkly bitter laugh. "What does a man relentlessly chasing immortality need with heirs? They were a side thought at best. A back up plan. They were tools, easily thrown away at his wicked whim."

He shook his head and looked up at the night sky. "Just like the guide you seem to be able to throw away so causally yourself."

Nie Mingjue growled under his breath. "He stood aside as his father did evil."

"He was a fourteen year old boy, for heaven's sake. Barely out of childhood. What did you want him to do? Stand up and against the strongest cultivator alive and get cut down where he stood? The same man your father faced but couldn't defeat? Would you expect your brother to do the same at his age?"

He ignored the elder Nie when he tried to speak.

"He did what he could with what little he had. He was the First Born Son and that was as hollow a fucking title if there ever was one in Nightless City. So he hid away who he could from his father's perverse attention and tended to who he couldn’t. He drew his father's eye away from the really vulnerable and endured much more pain for it than you can even imagine."

He gave a soft sigh, a difficult decision suddenly made in his heart. Wen Xu deserved a chance and Nie Mingjue needed to know some awful truths.

"Did you know that he had a didi of his own?"

Mingjue's head snapped up and Wei Ying gave him a truly mirthless smile.

"Yeah. Wen Chao. Cute Kid. Didn't see much of him the first few years I was there. Then, I didn't see him at all. He'd be about the age Nie Huisang is now. Well, he would have been."

He picked at the hem of his sleeve, his voice going soft.

"Did you know that his father had the boy whipped for dropping his sword in practice? He was around nine at the time. Did you also know that he made Wen Xu watch the punishment for not teaching his younger brother fast enough?"

"Just for dropping… my god." the other man was aghast. "He was a child."

"That didn't matter to Wen Rouhan. Did you know that it took four guards to hold Xen Xu down while his little brother received a 100 lashes?"

"Gods. No."

"En. That god forsaken bastard believed that if you taught a lesson well enough, you only had to teach it once. Did you also know that they made them both stay out for an hour in the scorching sun before they let him take his brother to the healers?"

The other man staggered to lean against the opposite railing, his face pale and distraught. Wei Ying continued without pause.

"He held his weeping nine year old brother in his arms as he died from infection. All for dropping a sword in practice. His son and 'precious heir.' That was what everyday life was really like under Wen Rouhan."

He exhaled slowly, meeting the other man's dark eyes. "You say you hate the man but you don’t know hate like we do. You don’t know pain like we do. And you definitely don't get the right to take you hatred out on the rest of us for the sake of one man dead and in his grave."

His lip curled at the taller man.

"You ask how I can stand with the Wen. You ask how I can forgive them? It's not them that I need to forgive. We suffered together. We went through hell together. We survived together. They are my family not in blood but through blood shed together and I owe them my life. I owe them my sanity and my ability to even show genuine love to another human being."

He hugged himself against the sudden chill of the night.

"Wen Xu saved me from my hate. Even in the midst of his own sorrow, his guide empathy helped my broken sentinel spirit pull back from the brink of madness. He pulled me back from drowning in my hatred and if you give him a chance he can probably save you from yours too."

He waved away the man's protest. "It's your choice. You have to decide if you want to hold on to that anger and hate for a devil long sent to hell within you. You have to decide whether or not it's enough for sustain you. Does it keep you warm at night or make you smile when you are hurting? Only you can know whether or not you'd be willing to let that go and embrace happiness in this life instead."

He tilted his head back to where he'd come from. "It's waiting for you. That chance at happiness. Right over there. It's up to you to reach for it. He won't. He doesn't believe that he deserves it. That he deserves his own chance. He will keep on bearing his father's sins without protest so that no one else has too. Just like you do for yours."

He ran his hands through his wild hair. "I guess the final question is will you be strong enough to help each other?"

We walked away without another word, leaving the man deep in thought, knuckles white as he clenched the railing; and made his way to Jiang Cheng's room. He needed comfort and he never failed to find it with his little brother.

Moonbeam and Huanxun manifested as he stripped off his outer robes and crawled in beside his sleeping didi, the spirit guides sniffing around them both as he tucked himself to the other man's side. Jiang Cheng woke briefly, his eyes mere slits as he squinted at his brother.

"Oh. It's you." he slurred. "Get the fuck in already and go to sleep."

"Yes. Da-ge." Wei Ying smirked, making himself comfortable.

Jiang Cheng just snorted and threw a heavy arm over him, dropping back into a deep sleep almost instantly. Wei Ying just gave a small smile, running his fingers along Huanxun's fur as he drifted off.

Here, tucked in safe and snug, A-Cheng's warmth along his side and is familiar scent in his nose, Wei Ying could truly believe that the world wasn't such a bad place after all.

His mind ran on Lan Zhan and his smile widened and turned goey, love spreading through his chest and filling him up with joy as he pictured the beautiful guide waiting for his return. At least he had a chance to make his dreams come true and he would thank the heavens every day for the rest of his life for that blessing.

He only hoped that his decision would give his A-Xu a fighting chance of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. GOOD NEWS, here is some fluff and funny Wangxian after all that angst. enjoy.
> 
> BAD NEWS, this is the last of my pre-written chapters and i'm not sure if there will be anymore before december. I have November Rough Trade NANO to do and i'm not good and quickly switching between fandoms when i write. i'm already gearing up for an Avengers mind set and i'm not sure i can juggle the Untamed as well. 
> 
> i will see what i can do before November 1st but please don't hold your breath. my writing never really works when i try to force it too hard. 
> 
> until next time. 
> 
> PS. I really love reading all the comments. you guys have me squealing with joy when i read them. *squeeeeee*

"A-Xian." a soft voice came to his ears, distorted by the depths of the lake. His eye opened to a world of flickering shadow and light, the thick lotus leaves on the water's surface breaking the beams of sunlight as they swayed to and fro.

"A-Xian." the voice came again and he twitched his body towards the surface, strong swift strokes taking him up and out with a deep exhale. 

He flipped the hair out if his eyes and smiled at Jiang Yanli as she sat on the edge of the pier, her skirts rucked up around her knees and her bare feet dangling in the cool water. She giggled as he plucked on one of her toes and splashed him, Jiang Cheng laughing at them both as he lay at her side, lounging half way off the pier in his drying under robes.

It had been a scorching hot day and the three of them, along with many of the disciples had been given leave to come and cool off in the water. Even Madam Yu couldn't scold them as she'd been half wilting herself on the training grounds.

What a vast difference Yunmeng heat made from the chill mountains of Gusu and Wei Ying could not believe that it had been just weeks since he'd been there. Four long weeks since he'd set his eyes on the stunning Jade that was Lan Wangji. 

He'd been keeping himself busy so as not to go crazy from missing the man. He didn't know how his Jiejie could stand to be apart from her peacock until their marriage. He already had his guide on the brain almost constantly. 

The only thing keeping him from running away to Gusu in the middle of the night was that the proposal from the YunmengJiang had already been sent to the GusuLan and he wanted to give his future in-laws a good impression.

Thank heavens the negotiations between the Wens and the Nies had gone well enough in the end, both sects departing from Lotus Pier on good terms. Well, good enough terms anyway.

Both Nie Huisang and Wen Ning had been ecstatic, seeking to bond as soon as possible while Wen Xu and Nie Mingjue seemed to have come to a kind of understanding. The Wen guide had found Wei Ying the morning after their talk and had hugged him warmly, a whisper of thanks in his ear. 

Wei Ying had hugged him back, happy that the gamble he'd made in revealing certain things to the Nie Sentinel had paid off. He still wasn't sure where they both stood but things seemed to be a bit easier between the two. He would just have to see how things played out between them in the future. 

Since then it had been a waiting game, where Wei Ying seemed to be the only player. Every day he'd check with his uncle to see if any word had come from Gusu and every day his uncle with shake his head with a sad smile. 

Even a trip to Yiling, night hunts with Jiang Cheng, training with the disciples and playing helper to his Li-jie as she made her rounds through Yunmeng couldn't fill his days enough to stop pining for Lan Zhan. It got to the point where Jiang Cheng had to make his dogs pile up on Wei Ying whenever he got too restless.

"Ah… Jiejie!" he laughed as he pulled himself up out of the water. "This one is hungry. Will you treat your XianXian to toasted lotus seeds on the way home? I'll love you forever."

He wrung out his long hair back into the water as she slapped lightly on his arm.

"There is dinner waiting for us at home, A-Xian. You'll ruin your appetite on street food."

"Awww. It's just some toasted lotus seeds."

"Ha. As if…" Jiang Cheng piped up from young woman's other side. "It won't just be lotus seeds with you. It'll be 'just a few pancakes' then 'just a couple of dumplings' then by the time we get home you'll be stuffed to the gills. We'll have to roll you through the gates." 

Wei Ying threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't really deny it. He loved to graze. They chatted freely as the brothers dried off in the late afternoon sun, snacking on a basket of loquats one of the river boat captains gave them from his cargo. 

After running fingers through their frizzy hair and straightening their robes, the siblings set back towards the clan compound, with both Jiang Cheng and Yanli keeping Wei Ying from getting too distracted by the wonderful sights and smells of Yunmeng cuisine.

They found their father waiting at the gates, a huge smile on his face. He ushered them all inside, refusing to say what had made him so pleased until they were all seated at dinner. Even Madame Yu was looking cheered as the servants brought out the meal. 

Even though it wasn't Yanli's soup, Wei Ying was ravenous enough from his swim to appreciate the spread the cooks had prepared. He dug in enthusiastically as the family chatted and laughed around him, letting the warm feeling of love and acceptance wash over him. He truly was blessed to have been taken in by these people. To be loved and cherished by them. And oh how he loved and cherished them in return. 

It was only when they were digging into their sweet meats did Jiang Fengmian clear his throat with a wide smile. "I received word from Gusu today."

Wei Ying froze and swallowed his mouthful heavily, his spoon clanking against the bowl. His voice broke as he blinked at the older man.

"Wh…what?"

He felt Jiang Cheng's hand bracing his shoulder and realized that he'd been swaying. His head felt like it was surrounded by swirling clouds.

"Ah… Uncle?"

Yanli leant forward on his other side. "Father, what did they say?"

"Yes, husband. Tell them… " Madme Yu tutted. "Don't keep the poor boy in suspense any longer."

The older man only grinned, his eyes curling in mischief. "Oh I don't know. I'm rather enjoying myself."

"Father." A-Cheng rolled his eyes, giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze. "As much as I would usually enjoy teasing A-Ying like this, the poor fool's about to tremble out of his skin."

"Fine. Fine." the older man sighed and pulled a missive out of his robes, passing it across the table. Wei Ying could only stare at the cloud patterned cover like he didn't know what the human history of the written word even was and eventually his sister just huffed and grabbed the letter.

"Oh." her voice went breathy as she read. "They're coming here. They're coming to Lotus Pier."

"Who?" Jiang Cheng leaned over Wei Ying's lap to read the letter as well. "Well, tell us already, a-jie."

She happily looked up to meet his gaze. "The Lans are coming. Quiheng-Jun, Zewu-Jun and Hanguang-Jun. They are all paying a visit to Lotus Pier to discuss the potential bonding of one Lan Wangji and one Wei Wuxian."

She was squealing with joy by the time she reached the end of the sentence, bouncing in her seat as she gripped unto Wei Ying's other arm. Jiang Cheng was still bracing him on the other side and that was the only reason Wei Ying didn't just go boneless and slide right off his seat under the table like a worm.

They were coming. The Lans were coming to Lotus Pier. Lan Wangji was coming here to Wei Ying's home. He would be close enough to see that beautiful face, to hear that honey voice, to smell that unique mix of sandalwood, old books and gentians.

"Ok. Wei Ying. Breathe." Madame Yu commanded sharply and he couldn't do anything but obey, pulling in a ragged breath. She shook her head as both siblings fussed over him. "Silly boy. Get yourself together. We have seven days until the Lans arrive to get this place ready to accept your future in-laws. We have no time to panic."

"Yes. Madame Yu." 

He let out a hysterical little giggle as he nodded, moving as if to get up and start cleaning that very moment. Jiang Cheng yanked him back down into his seat with a growl. 

"Sit down, idiot. We can start in the morning."

Yanli gave her mother a mock pout. "How come we never do so much whenever Zixuan and Madame Jin come to visit. They are your future in-laws too you know."

"That's because you already have Jin Zixuan 'in the bag' as they say." The older woman smirked and quirked an eyebrow as her daughter went red. "Besides, A-Mei has seen this place in all tides and seasons since before I was even married, becoming Jin-Zongzhu has not changed her opinion of us in anyway, good or bad."

Jiang Fengmian just choked behind his sleeve and drank some tea in silence while both Jiang sibling silently exchanged glances above Wie Ying's head and decided to just let the whole subject go. That was a whole jar of worms no one wanted to dig into. Especially on such a happy occasion. 

All Wei Ying could think was… seven days until Lan Zhan.

\-------------------------- 

While Jiang Cheng and his parents threw themselves into getting Lotus Pier ready for the arrival of the Lans, Wei Ying found himself either at the training grounds supervising the disciples or ensconced with Jiang Yanli as she went over her own wedding plans.

With marrying a Jin, of course the wedding was going to be an over the top, gold covered debacle, but Yanli had put her foot down on certain things and when the young Jiang maiden got serious, she could be extremely stubborn, even in the face of an overbearing Madam Jin.

So, together they sat and talked about flowers and food and what silks to use for her dress. Wei Ying had already ordered some embroidered cloth from Qishan, along with some intricate and delicate gold pieces for her hair in a lotus theme. Even if she ended up using something else for the wedding, he would still present them to her as a gift.

Any other spare time was taken up by Jiang Cheng who dragged him on night hunts or to the kennels where they got buried by happy, playful dogs with wagging tails and rough tongues.

By the time the week had passed, Wei Ying was pleasantly exhausted enough not to freak out about the visit. He arose the morning of the awaited day with a smile on his face and a spring in his step, wolfing down a hearty breakfast before taking the disciples through their morning exercises. 

The Lans were coming in after lunch so he had enough time to get ready and put on proper robes after training. He had needed something to keep him from getting too nervous. Training had gotten rowdy, the shidis all being extra mischievous and by the time he was done he was drenched in sweat and grimy from rolling around in the dirt.

He finally let them go, laughing at the disciples as they stumbled away, bent over like old men and groaning about their cruel shixiong. Still chuckling, he pulled the red ribbon from his messy pony tail and swept it up into a sweat damp bun. He was heading back into his room when his sister's voice called out to him.

"A-Xian. Wait!"

He waved her off as he strode along the walkway. "Let me just get cleaned up A-Jie. I'll be in time for lunch don't worry."

"Ah. No." she pouted, still trying to wave him down. "… that's not it, A-xian."

He turned and began walking backwards, frowning at the look on her face. "What is it then? Can't it wait? I'll just be a few minutes. I'm pretty rank. Madame Yu would have my pretty head if I show up to the table like this."

Before she could say anything more Wei Ying bumped into someone and spun around, ready to apologize when the words got caught in his throat. Golden eyes met his.

"Wei Ying."

The sentinel could only stare stupidly as his sister caught up to him, breathless.

"I was trying to warn A-Xian. Our visitors have arrived early."

"Huh" He squeaked, open mouthed, at the stoic guide in his pristine white and blue robes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see both Lan Xichen and Quiheng-Jun trying and failing to hide grins behind their sleeves while Jiang Cheng pinched the bridge of his nose in utter mortification.

"Lan Zhan." He flushed, acutely aware that he looked like he'd been rolling in dirt because he actually had been. "I.. You… uh."

That wonderful smell of sandalwood and gentians wafted over him and he swallowed heavily, taking in a deep breath. Oh sweet heavens, he was in hell. Luckily, his sister saved him by taking his arms and tugging him away, making their excuses for leaving and demurring that they would meet them all once again at lunch. 

Wei Ying went red then white when they finally made it to his room, groaning and holding his head in his hands as he realized what just happened.

"Jiejie!" he wailed, dropping to the floor beside his bed and flopping to one side. "Oh my goddess. Jiejie. I'm dead. Throw me in the burial mounds and burn paper money for your Xianxian. I can't live another moment."

Yanli snorted but just smiled as he moved his fingers from his eyes to glare at her. "We don't have time for the servants to make you a warm bath. Go wash off in the lake and I'll have your robes waiting here for you. I'll even comb your hair."

"A-jie. What? I can't face them now."

She bent over him with a stern look on her face. "Wei Wuxian. I know it's not the best first impression but that boy and his family came all the way from Gusu just for you. I'll be damned if you're going to ruin your own dreams because you’re a little thin faced."

She tugged at his arm, getting him to stand.

"If I can forgive Jin Zixuan all of the things he's done to make me cry since we were matched then Lan Wangji can forgive a bit of dirt and sweat. And if he can't then he's not worthy of your hand."

He stared at her, shocked at her scandalous language, before a wide and relieved smile spread across his face. "You're right. A-jie. As always, you're the wisest among us."

He grabbed the under robes and the towels from her hands and bolted to the far pavilion, the only place with enough privacy for him to quickly strip down and dive into the cool waters with ease. He got the grit and grime off with a sliver of soap, giving his hair a quick scrub and diving deep to rinse off. The thick towels took off most of the water and he slipped on the simple under robes, scurrying back towards his room by the back ways, using his enhanced hearing to avoid anyone seeing him. 

His sister was waiting with a brush and a comb and she skillfully put his damp hair in a proper top knot, using the brush and towel dry the wet ends and make them look silky smooth. She made him give a quick turn when he was done dressing, inspecting him closely and nodding at him with a smile. He smiled back at her, so very grateful for care she never failed to show her little brothers. 

"You're the best Jiejie." he said softly, eyes full of emotion. "The very best." 

She gave him a tight hug and wiped away a tear from the corner of his eyes, her eyes warm and full of love. "I know, my Xianxian, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! If you like my work and would like to help me out, Buy Me a Coffee here: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/pimonowi


End file.
